


Maybe It's Destiny, Maybe it's You

by futchnerd



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Adora thinks she's straight, Alternate Universe - College/University, Catra thinks she's a top, Drug Abuse, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fuckgirl Catra, Love, My First Fanfic, Recovery, Roommates, Slow Burn, eventually there is a happy ending I promise, queer parties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:09:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 33,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27661141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futchnerd/pseuds/futchnerd
Summary: Catra and Adora are roommates and meet their freshman year at Etheria University. Adora is a soccer superstar, high school prom queen, who doesn't really know who she is or what she wants. Catra on the other hand is a lesbian icon (maybe not for the best reasons), she's a fine arts major, and a queer party scene queen. She doesn't have the best coping mechanisms and her drugs habits get a bit out of control. Anyways they fall in love obviously. But it's a journey to get there, and it's not over once they do.
Relationships: Adora & Catra (She-Ra), Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 68
Kudos: 170





	1. The Begining of Something Special

**Author's Note:**

> Hello !! Okay so this is my first fanfiction, and I'm going to write a multi chapter series, with a second part (because I'm an over achiever, but honestly I've been dreaming this outline out for a while and don't want to write anything else). The first part isn't a happy ending, but it get happy eventually I promise. And theres lots of happy moments and sexy moments in between.   
> \---------------------------  
> Chapter 1
> 
> Catra and Adora meet, and they get super stoned thanks to Perfuma obviously. And Adora meets a bunch of the girls on her soccer team, aka a bunch of other SPOP characters

Catra looks up at the tall beige building with orange window frames, it didn’t look particularly stunning in any sort of way. However it was hers, and she was here, finally. A slight smile creep onto her face as she looks around. It was a beautiful fall day, the remenients of summer still lingered in the air. It was hot out but there was a cool breeze that made the weather perfect. She took another drag of her cigarette, the beautiful day ment that there were several students sprawled out throughout the quad. It honestly looked like a stereotype of any college film. 

She finished the last drag of her smoke, drops it to the ground and squishes it with her foot. She grabs her two duffle bags and suitcase and made her way to the entrance of the building. She pulls out her phone and looks at the email to double check her room number, 309, and she looks for the elevator as students scramble around settling in. She saw the elevator right before it closes and managed to squeeze herself in. It was cramped, she got to the third floor and was practically thrown out. _Fuck this_ she thought “I need another smoke” she mumbles to her self as she ran her fingers through her long, mane like hair. She walks down the hall until she found room 309 turns the handle and bumps the door with her hip as she tries to haul all of her things into the room. 

“Oh my god!” The tall blonde jumps as she tried to cover herself with her shirt

“Oh shit, I’m so sorry, I thought this was my room” Catra rambles, feeling flustered. She quickly turns around and closes the door. Until she realizes she dropped one of her bags in the room. She gathers herself back to being, her typical cool, calm and collected self before knocking lightly on the door.  
  
“Come in!” she hears from the other side of the door. Catra slowly opens the door.

“Hey, I’m sorry, I thought this was my room.” Catra said eyeing the blonde, trying to pass it off as nonchalant judgment. Rather than the fact that she was literally eyeing the blonde, as in checking her out. I mean can you blame her, Catra never could never resist a beautiful woman, and damn was this girl beautiful.  
  
She stood there tall, with long blonde hair pulled into a ponytail with a little poof above her forehead, which Catra thought was a bit ridiculous. But what the blonde lacked in hair style, she differently made up for in muscle. She was wearing red gym shorts, and a tight white muscle tank, the kind that just drops really low under the arms. Catra realized she was staring and her mouth was hanging open ever so slightly, so she quickly closes her mouth and looks at the blonde's face. Which did not help, she has these piercing blue eyes that you could get lost in. Catra typically wasn’t impressed with eyes, since she had her own pair of striking heterochromatic eyes that she knew turned heads. But these, wow… 

“Hey, no worries, I think both rooms say 309 theres another one just through the bathroom there.” The blonde points to the bathroom on the right. “You must be Catra, I’m Adora, we emailed a bit...I guess we’re roommates…or at least bathroom mates.” Adora giggles, looking a bit flustered.  
  
“Hey, ya I'm Catra” she said, giving a light wave.

Adora grabbs Catra’s hand, “Oh my god I love your nails.” She says looking down at Catra’s long pointed holographic acrylics. Catra almost recoils from the sudden touch, but damn did this girl have a grip.

“Uh, Thanks” Catra says, as the blonde was turning her hand left and right, looking astonished by how the nails reflected in the light, until she just looks confused.  
  
“Why are these two short?” Adora says, holding up Catra’s first two fingers.

“Because I’m a considerate lover” Catra says with a smirk and then a wink. Adora still didn’t really get it, but didn’t want to look like an idiot so she just shrugged.

Catra drops her things, and Adora closes the door behind her. “Here let me help you with that” Adora grabs all of Catra’s things like it weighed nothing.  
  
“Thanks” Catra says, honestly she was pretty tired from hauling all her stuff across campus, so she wasn’t going to say no.  
  
Adora carries all of Catra’s things through the bathroom and into the other room, Catra starts walking around the room, where Adora had already set up. Catra notices a decently sized poster of a majestic horse, with several photos hung up on the wall, some of a younger Adora riding horses, lots of her playing soccer, or with her soccer team, and one of her as prom queen with what catra assumes is her boyfriend/prom king.  
  
 _Great, a straight, horse girl, jock as my roommate for the year._ Catra thinks to herself sarcastically.  
  
“Watcha looking at?” Adora asks, Catra turns around to see her roommate standing there with her head cocked to one side.  
  
“So you were Prom Princess eh?”

“Prom queen actually...thank you very much”  
  
“Whatever you say princess” Catra says with a smirk as she walks past adora into her own room.

Adora rolls her eyes, and follows Catra into her room. She sits down on the chair in front of the desk. Catra looks at her as if to say _What’re you doing?_ .  
  
  
  


“Well, let’s see if you hang up anything embarrassing” Adora says with a cocky grin on her face.

“I’m more of a minimalist if anything, not much for decorating, just the bare necessities.” Catra says as she pulls clothes out of her duffle bag and hangs them up.  
  
“And 3 leather jackets is a bare necessity?” Adora says smugly

“When you look this good in leather... yes, absolute necessity.” Catra responds with just as much smugness.  
  
Adora looks at Catra up and down, she was wearing black leather shorts, and a maroon tank top that was kinda see through, clearly without a bra, not that Adora was looking at that... it was just kinda obvious, with a black leather vest on top. Adora had never really seen anyone wear that much leather, except old bikers, and Catra did look much better than that. _Hmmm… I wonder if she has a motorcycle._

“So, do you want to go to freshman orientation on the quad together?” Adora says, very perky.

“Nah.” Catra was completely disinterested in organized activities, then her phone pings. It was Scorpia.

  
  
 _Scorpia: Hey WildCat! You all settled in?_ _  
__  
__Catra: Don’t call me that, and yes almost done._ _  
__  
__Scorpia: I’m on the Quad, come say hi!_ _  
__  
__Catra: Why are you at freshmeat orientation? You're not ever a freshman?_

 _Scorpia: My friends wanted to come, something about free beer._ _  
__  
__Catra: omw_

“Actually I’m down” Catra says to Adora, putting her phone into her pocket.  
  
“Awesome!” Adora says with a beaming smile. Catra smiles back at her, _dork_ , she thought to herself in the most endearing way.

They walk out of the dorms together and as soon as Catra got outside she grabs a smoke from her pocket and dangles the cigarette from the side of her lips, while she grabs her lighter. She notices Adora staring at her, _Why is she looking at me like that?_ She thought… _Maybe she’s not straight…_ she laughs to herself.  
  
“Do you want one?” Catra says, breaking Adora out of her haze.  
  
“Oh, no no no” Adora responds quickly. Catra just shrugged and lit her smoke, and took a long drag.  
  
“So...Princess, was your prom king like your highschool beard or something?” Catra asks inquisitively with one eyebrow raised.

“My what?” Adora asks, kind of annoyed by the nickname, but also secretly loving it.  
  
“You know, the fake boyfriend or girlfriend queers use to hide that they are queer in highschool?”

“What? I mean n-no, I mean he was my real boyfriend” Adora says a little flustered “or is technically I guess…” she continues with a sigh.

“Wow.... sounds like you're really in love” Catra says sarcastically, continuing to take long drags out of her smoke.

“Well, I don’t know if I would call it love, I tried to break up with him after high school but he insisted we stay together. I mean don’t get me wrong, he’s really sweet, and kind, and he loves me a lot, like a lot a lot but…” Adora starts to blush, and nervously rub the back of her neck with her hand.

“So the sex is that bad huh?” Catra laughs a little bit, with her smoke hanging off her lips.  
  
Adora stops walking and stares at Catra with a shocked expression on her face, Catra turns around and smiles. Typically this kind of conversation would make Adora incredibly uncomfortable, however for some reason she felt the opposite around Catra. It’s like Catra’s cool, confident demeanor was contagious.

“Honestly, I don’t know I mean it’s not like I have that much experience to compare to. But I mean it’s kind of meh.” Adora shrugs and continued to walk. Catra gave this look, where her face kind of scrunched and it practically said _damn that sucks._ Adora starts to feel awkward again, and decides to change the conversation away from herself. “What about you?” she asks  
  
Catra took the last drag of her smoke and squashes it beneath her boot. “What?” she asks kinda confused “are you asking about my sex life?”  
  
“No no no !!!” Adora responds a bit abrasively, “I mean do you have a boyfriend?... or girlfriend? I guess?”

Catra just kind of chuckles “no, I don’t. But if I did it would be a girlfriend. Kinda a total dyke if that wasn’t obvious.” Adora finally realized why her two fingers were short, and felt kind of embarrassed. “Honestly I kinda thought that you were a dyke too, you kinda give off big dyke energy.” Catra says knowing Adora looks embarrassed and wanting to tease her some more.

“What me? I m-mean. Honestly I never thought. I guess. I mean. N-no I’m not a dy-” Catra cut off Adora’s ramble with a hand.  
  
“You should probably say lesbian, if your not. Y’know one of those only we can say it kinda things.”  
  
“Ahhh yes right! Sorry!” Adora says “I’m not a lesbian, is what I meant”

“Well -”

“WILDCAT!” Catra turns to see Scorpia waving her down from next to a tree, with a couple of what Catra assumes to be hippies hanging out.  
  
“There’s my friend, wanna go hang out?” She turns to Adora  
  
“Sure thing, wildcat” Adora says with a smug look on her face.

“Don't,” Catra says, rolling her eyes.

They made their way to the small group of people. As they got closer the much taller, incredibly buff, woman with short grey hair scoops Catra up in the tightest hug. “Awww wild cat! I’m soooo glad you’re here!!”  
  
“Put me down Scorpia !!! Jesus !” but honestly Catra doesn't look that annoyed. “It’s nice to see you too” she smiles. Scorpia looks over Catra’s shoulder at Adora  
  
“And whose this?!” Scorpia says like she was implying something  
  


“Oh this is my roommate, Adora. Adora, Scorpia, Scorpia, Adora.” Catra says gesturing to the both of them.  
  
“Nice to me-” Then Adora was also scooped up into a tight hug, and she looks down at Scorpia’s muscles and blushes a little. I mean Adora liked to work out so, she appreciates the other woman's strength.

“Sorrrrrry!! I’m a hugger!” Scorpia says, putting Adora down.  
  
“Ahh no worries.” Adora smiles back

Catra glances at the other three people sitting by the tree. There was a tall, skinny blonde girl, with long blonde hair, in a pink dress with a flower crown sitting on her head. Another person with cut off shorts and a white tank top, short dirty blonde hair who was lightly strumming a guitar. And another dude who kinda looked like white jesus and honestly Catra didn’t even bother to look at him that long. “Whose that?” Catra says gesturing to the hippies.  
  
“Oh ! This is perfuma!” Scorpia says gesturing to the tall blonde. “And her friends, hazel” the one with the guitar. “And tulip” the Jesus looking one. They all wave at her.

“Hey I’m Adora!” Adora chimes in, awkwardly shaking all of their hands.

“Welcome ! come join us ! the grass is so grounding! And I was just about to light up a jay.” Perfuma says in a soft gentle voice.  
  
“Sweet!” Catra says joining the circle and sitting crossed legged, she turns to look at Adora. Adora just shrugs and sits down next to Catra. With one leg stretched out and the other one bent and hugged to her chest. “Where’s the free beer I was promised?” Catra asks Scorpia.  
  
“Oh they ran out pretty quickly, but I snagged a couple extra if you want one.” Scorpia reaches under her jacket and hands Catra a beer. “Do you want one too?” she asks Adora.  
  
“Oh no thanks, isn’t it a bit early to be drinking?”  
  
“Well, the school wouldn’t be giving it out for free if it was.” Catra says cracking open her beer. “Yumm… luke warm PBR” Catra says sarcastically. But honestly she didn’t mind too much, in her opinion all beer kinda tastes like piss. And she doesn’t really drink it for the taste.  
  


Perfuma pulls out a fairly big joint, and sparks it up while taking a few puffs to get it going.  
  
“Uhh… are we allowed to do that on campus?” Adora asks shyly  
  
“Actually ya, what’s the rules around that? I’m not trying to get in trouble on my first day here.” Catra surprisingly agrees.  
  
Perfuma takes a long puff and holds it, before blowing it out and coughing a little “honestly, it’s pot, no one really cares, plus this side of college is mostly liberal arts, and fine arts and all those students are stoners.”  
  
“It’s true, I’ve smoked weed with campus security before, no one cares.” Scorpia says in agreement  
  
“Sweet, good to know.” Catra says.  
  
Perfuma takes another puff, and then gently strokes Scorpia’s arm to get her attention. “Here you go gorgeous.” she says passing the joint to Scorpia  
  
“Thanks” Scorpia responds while blushing. Scorpia takes a small puff before passing it to Catra. Catra takes a long inhale, cause boy did she need this.  
  
“Damn… this is good. Do you get this weed from someone on campus. And can I have their number?”  
  
“Ya it’s actually Tulip, his parents grow it on their farm not too far from here. Scorpia can give you his number.” Perfuma says, and the Jesus looking man just throws up a peace sign. Catra nods and takes another long inhale, before passing it to Adora.  
  


Adora looks at it for a second, and then looks up at Catra. _Wow those eyes, I’ve never met someone with heterochromia, they are beautiful._ One of Catra’s eyes is like a teal blue, and the other like a golden yellow. Both with little specks of brown in them. _Honestly they are striking._ Adora snaps out of her daze, as Catra was waving the joint at her.  
  
“Oh no thanks, I’m on the soccer team actually and I’m pretty sure they drug test us.”  
  
“Oh my god! Me too!!” Perfuma squeeks. “Honestly, the drug tests are no big deal, they don’t happen often, plus i’ve always passed, and have always smoked weed. I’m pretty sure they are just looking for steroids or something.”  
  
“Like this one needs steroids” Catra scoffs, pointing a thumb at Adora. “Honestly, she looks like she was chiseled out of stone.” Adora laughs, _was she high already?._ Adora takes the joint.  
  
“You know you don’t have to, if it’s not your thing.” Catra says. It wasn’t judgemental at all, honestly it was kind of reassuring. So adora picks up the joint and takes an inhale, and immediately starts coughing. After she catches her breath, she tries again and this time it goes down much more smoothly and was actually quite enjoyable. It’s not that Adora hasn’t smoked weed before, she just hasn’t done it often. She has enjoyed it the few times that she has, it helps her relax, which is surprising because Adora does not know how to relax. She unbends her leg and puts her arms behind her back. She looks up at the sky, then to Catra and thinks. _Beautiful._  
  
“So you're on the soccer team? What position do you play?” Perfuma asks, Adora looks to perfuma realizing that she was talking to her.

“Center midfielder, but I’m not sure where the coach is going to put me here… Actually I think I remember playing you last year at regionals.” Adora says  
  
“Oh my god! I knew I recognized you from somewhere! You’re Adora “She-ra” Grayskull, leading the first ever community college to regionals. You’re amazing on the field, I can’t wait to have you on the team!” Perfuma says with the largest smile on her face. Adora rubs the back of her neck and blushes.  
  
“Wow… I knew you were a jock but that’s impressive.” Catra says  
  
“Thanks, ya I really love playing soccer, plus I never would have been able to come to Etheria U if it wasn’t for the sports scholarship so it’s really important to me.” Adora realizes that the joint has already made it back to her. She doesn’t feel very high yet so she decides to take another two puffs before passing it along.  
  
“A bunch of us on the team are getting together to play at little scrimmage tonight after sunset, you should come. We reserved the field in the middle of campus, it’s nice and cool at night and it’s fun to play under the stadium lights.” Perfuma smiles, in the softest way.  
  
“Ya sure that sounds great!”  
  
Catra looks at Scorpia, who was doughy eyed staring at Perfuma. She nudges her, “Hey where’s Entrapta by the way?”  
  
“Huh? Oh! She said something about re-wiring the electrical in her building because she wasn’t getting enough power in her room for her super computer.”  
  
“Sounds about right” Catra nods, as Scorpia passes her the joint. _Wow I feel like this thing is burning forever_ . They all continue smoking and chatting, and at some point hazel starts playing the guitar, they were actually pretty good. When the joint is finally finished, Perfuma get’s up.  
  
“Thank you all for your lovely energy, but I must go tend to my flowers. Did you still want to come check out the new greenhouse Scorpia?” Perfuma asks with blush on her face.  
  
“Yes!” Scorpia responds, a little too quickly. “Uh I mean ya, sure, coolio, for sure!” Perfuma holds out her hand in an attempt to pull Scorpia up. But that woman is all muscle, and almost pulls her down, before deciding to get up herself. “Catcha later Wildcat!! So glad you're finally here!” Scorpia says, smile beaming towards Catra.  
  
Adora is cracking up laughing “Pfftt… WildC-”

“-Nope, nuh uh, no way Princess” Catra says putting a hand in Adora’s face. Adora just sprawls out on the grass.  
  
“Ohhhhh myyyy goooodddd… I. Am. So. Hungry.” Adora says dramatically, Catra just starts laughing.  
  
“And incredibly stoned apparently” Catra says through her laughter.  
  
“Yeeeaaaahhh… are you not?”  
  
“Kinda, but not that much, probably my tolerance. It sucks.” Adora’s stomach lets out a loud grumble.  
  
“Wow, okay. Come on let’s get you some food.” Catra holds out a hand to pull Adora up.  
  
“Yesss !!” The two wave goodbye to Hazel, and Tulip and begin walking towards the University dining hall.  
  
“So how do you know Scorpia?” Adora asks trying to make small talk  
  
“We went to highschool together, and we dated for a bit, but now we're just really good friends.”  
  
Adora nods. “Do you think her and Perfuma?”  
  
“Right?! I’m so glad someone else noticed! Honestly, I thought it was just me”  
  
“No, the energy was incredibly flirtatious. Is that weird for you?”  
  
“No not at all, we dated so long ago, plus I’m kinda glad. I kinda felt like Scorpia kept a crush on me for a while after we broke up. I’m glad she’s moving on.” Catra shrugs.  
  
“Ya she seems happy.” Adora smiles, and it’s so genuine that it makes Catra smile too. “Oh my god ! We’ve been walking forever!! This campus is huge.”  
  
“Honestly it’s been like 10 mins, you're just high. But ya it’s pretty big. At least I can be late for the first few classes and blame it on getting lost.” Catra chuckles  
  
“What are you studying, by the way?”  
  
“I’m a Fine Arts major.”  
  
“Damn, doesn’t Etheria U have one of the most prestigious Fine Arts programs in the country?”  
  
Catra shrugs “Ya honestly, I didn’t think I would get in. My grades aren't the best, but luckily they are mostly judging based off portfolio”

“Can I see your art?”  
  
“Absolutely not.” Adora frowns dramatically “maybe one day, my work not up to the standard I want so I don’t feel comfortable really showing anyone”  
  
“Okay! One day!” Adora beams  
  


“What about you?”  
  
“Honestly, I’m not really sure. I’m currently undecided, and just taking a bunch of courses I think might be interesting. Like history, film studies, environmental science etc. hopefully one of them is interesting enough that I’ll turn it into a major. I’m mostly here to play soccer though, that’s where my passion is.”  
  
“I’ve never really been into sports, but maybe i’ll come to one of your games. See what all this hype about Adora “She-ra” Grayskull is all about.”  
  
“I’d really like that” Adora smiles and turns her head slightly to the side. “And i’ll come to your art shows!”  
  
“Freshman don’t really get art shows, but if it happens I’ll let you know.” Catra stops in front of a large glass building. “I think this is it”  
  
“Finally I’m starving!!!” Adora practically drags Catra into the building. They both grab trays and make their way to the different food stations, luckily it’s a weird time just before dinner and it isn’t very busy. Catra grabs two slices of pizza, a salad, a soda, and some chips for later, and maybe some candy too, I mean ya she was kinda high. Then she looked over at Adora who was piling up food like it was about to topple over her tray.  
  
“Okay, I know you’re high, but there is no way you're going to eat all that.”  
  
“Honestly, I eat about like 60% of this on a regular basis, plus i’m high so add 50%. I work out a lot. I need to eat a lot.”  
  
“Wow your really working the dumb jock stereotype aren't you.” Catra teases, Adora just shoves her in the shoulder playfully. They walk up to the cashier and use their meal points. It’s starting to get busier, with the dinner rush coming in.  
  
“I hate being around a lot of people when I’m high”  
  
“I have the perfect place we can go,” Catra says while asking the cashier for some take out containers. They put all their food in boxes, and Catra laughs watching adora shove a bunch of different food that probably shouldn’t be all mixed together in one box, while trying to cram the lid on. They leave the building and Catra looks at Adora, holding her gaze for a moment before speaking. “Wanna race?”  
  
“Oh your on!” And Adora starts bolting down the path a box of food in both her hands  
  
“Wow cheater! You don’t even know where we’re going!” Catra starts running immediately too. She may not exercise but she’s always been fast. And she’s quickly gaining on Adora. They’re running right next to each other and Catra makes a left. Adora almost runs past.  
  
“Hey!” Adora quickly follows, but can’t catch up until Catra suddenly stops and Adora almost crashes into her. Adora has her hands behind her head trying to open her airways and catch her breath. Catra is breathing heavy too but she’s trying to make it look like shes not.  
  
“Isn’t running supposed to be your thing as a soccer superstar?”  
  
“Well, I would have totally beat you if you didn’t suddenly turn”  
  
“Sure thing princess”

“Where are we anyways?” Adora looks up at the tall building, it’s really quite beautiful it looks like a mix of a modern and heritage building. With beautiful brick and stone work contrasting with newer metal and glass.  
  
“Philosophy building”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“You’ll see, come on.” Catra leads them into the building and into the elevator. They take the elevator to the top floor and exit. Then Catra opens the stairwell, and they walk up a flight of stairs until they reach a ladder. “Here, pass up the food when I get up there” Catra hands adora her food. She climbs up the ladder, she reaches the top and pushes up a hatchet. Adora hands her all of their food and Catra put it on the side before climbing over. Adora follows suit, stumbling as she climbs off the latter onto the roof. When she looks up she is awestruck, you could see almost all of Etheria from up here. Not just the university, but most of the city skyline. Adora is frozen for a moment while she takes it all in. Then she notices Catra sitting with all their food near the edge of the building.

“How did you know about this place?” Adora says joining Catra on the floor  
  
“Scorpia and Entrapta brought me here when I came to visit the University, I think they were trying to sway me into applying here”  
  
“I guess it worked”  
  
“Guess so, but don’t go telling other people about this place or else they are going to close it off”  
  
“I promise, your secret is safe with me” Adora zips her lips and locks it

“God, you're such a dork” Catra hands adora her boxes of food. And Adora immediately starts stuffing her face. Catra starts laughing, almost choking on her pizza. “Slow down, it’s not a race”  
  
“Sorry” Adora looks embarrassed “I have a really bad habit of practically inhaling my food” She tries to slow down. It helps that they are chatting back and forth while they are eating. Adora finds out that Catra grew up in Etheria, and Catra learns that Adora grew up in a small town called Thaymor a couple hours north. Catra’s never really heard of it, but honestly she’s never really left the city. The conversation flows very naturally, Catra feels incredibly comfortable which is new, she doesn’t typically feel that way around people. But something about Adora is so magnetic, she’s just so humble, honest, and good it’s hard not to trust her. They finished eating a while ago, and the sun is starting to set. They both turn around, sitting next to one another and watch as the sun slowly begins descending onto the horizon.  
  
“Do you ever just feel like everything in the universe and all the people in your life are just guiding you. Y’know like trying to mold you into something, and you just want to break out and say F it.” Adora says staring at the pinks, and oranges starting to consume the sky  
  
Catra turns to Adora and lifts an eyebrow “You mean fuck it? Honestly that’s my life model, I’ve never really been one for boxes. Lifes too short to not do what you want... What do you want, Adora?"  
  


Adora looks surprised, like no one has ever asked her that before. She thinks for a while before responding. “Honestly, I don’t know. Never really thought about it, ever since I was a kid my parents told me I was destined for greatness whatever that meant. And after they realized I had a natural talent for sports, they put me in every club and team. I mean don’t get me wrong I am super grateful and I love playing soccer. I just wonder what else I would love, if I was given the chance to try. I just hate how everything is planned out in my life, and I feel like I just have to live it.”  
  
“Honestly, I don’t believe in destiny”  
  
“Really?! You don’t ever get that strange feeling that everything happens for a reason?”  
  
“I’ve seen enough tragic shit to know that’s bullshit, nothing happens for a reason, we give reason to everything that happens. It makes it all just a little bit more bearable.” Adora looks at Catra like she just said the wisest thing in the world. “If you want to say fuck it, Adora, then do it, you deserve to want things in life, and do things just for yourself” Adora is still staring at Catra and smiling, the way the light is hitting her face makes it look like she’s glowing.  
  
Adora takes a breath and then mumbles “fuck it”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I said fuck it”  
  
“Sorry what? I couldn’t quite hear you” Catra teases

“Fuck it!” Adora says a little louder  
  
“WHAT ADORA I CAN’T HEAR YOU IT’S TOO LOUD UP HERE!” Catra screams

“FUUCCCCKKKK IIITTTTT !!!!” Adora screams towards the sunset, as it finally dips into darkness.  
  
“That’s more like it” Catra says with a smirk  
  
“Wow… that felt really good” Adora sighs and lays on to her back to look at the stars, and Catra joins her. “Oh shit, I almost forgot about the soccer game. I should probably get going. Do you want to come?”  
  
“Nah, I think I’m going to smoke another joint and stare at the stars a bit longer”  
  
“Alright, I’ll see you at home then” Adora says getting up and walks back towards the ladder.  
  
“See you at home, Princess”  
  
Adora leaves the building and jogs across campus to get to the field, she thinks she’s running late, plus it’s a good warm up too. When she arrives she sees a group of people hanging out by the bleachers and notices Perfuma waving her down. She runs up to the group “Hey, I’m sorry I’m late kinda lost track of time”  
  
“No worries at all, everyone just got here” Perfuma says with a smiles “this is a majority of the team” She gestures to the group “everyone, this is the legendary Adora “She-Ra” Grayskull”  
  
“Damn! Well, coach has been talking you up, so excited to see what you’ve got. I’m Lonnie”  
  
“I’m Glimmer!!”  
  
“Mermista” she says, nonchalantly while flipping her long blue braid over her shoulder

“I’m Bee”  
  
“And I’m Hunatara”  
  
Adora tries to make a mental note of everyone's names.  
  
“Let’s play a little 3-3 with Huntara in the goal?” Glimmer says, and everyone nods in agreement. “So… me, Adora and Bee, versus Perfuma, Mermista and Lonnie”  
  
“Alright, newbie why don’t you start” Lonnie throws Adora the soccer ball. They all walk onto the field, Adora puts the ball in the center circle, and she’s off. Everything falls into place, like it always does when Adora is on the field, she’s dribbling the ball and Mermista runs up to her to try and take it. She quickly fakes out Mermista spinning around her, and she notices Glimmer is open and passes to her. Glimmer and Adora pass back and forth quickly for a while, while Huntara keeps turning her head between the two of them, not sure who's going to shoot. Then adora sees an opening and quickly kicks the ball into the top right corner of the goal just past Huntara’s fingers.  
  
“WHOOO HOOO!! YAAAA” Adora turns her head to see two men sitting on the bleachers and cheering them on.  
  
The game goes on for a while, no one is really keeping score, it's just for fun. Adora and Glimmer have this energy and they work really well together. Adora was surprised how a girl with pink hair, purple clothes and such a bubbly attitude could be so vicious on the field, it’s honestly impressive. It’s getting late and everyone is starting to get tired, so they all walk off the field to grab water.  
  
“Oh damn, I forgot to bring a water bottle” Adora remembers  
  
“Here have some of mine” Glimmer hands her the bottle  
  
“Wow you two have crazy energy on the field, it’s like you're telepathically connected” one of the two men who were watching says, as they make their way towards them.  
  
“Thanks!” Glimmer says blushing slightly, “Ya, you’re like really good Adora, I’m excited to have you on the team”  
  
“Thank you too!”  
  
“Glimmer are you blushing” Glimmer punches him in the shoulder, then when he makes a sad face she kisses him on the cheek.  
  
“This is my boyfriend Bow, Bow this is Adora” She says, Bow takes Adora’s hand and shakes it quickly. The man next to bow with purple hair and very full mustache coughs, and strikes a pose with his hands on his hips, one foot on the bench and his head tilted towards the sky. “And this is Bow’s boyfriend Seahawk, who is also Mermista’s boyfriend.” Adora nods, _That seems like a lot of work_ Adora thinks, not that she’s judging or anything.  
  
“Not boyfriend! He’s just my ride home.” Mermista shouts from the other side of the bench, Seahawk quickly runs over to her, picks her up and spins her around.  
  
“Ya, your ride back to the house that you live at together…” Glimmer says rolling her eyes  
  
“Whatever” Mermista says in the most neutral tone. Everyone packs up their things, and starts heading out.  
  
“Do you live on Campus?” Glimmer asks Adora  
  
“Ya, in the North building”  
  
“Sweet were headed that way too” Glimmer, Bow and Adora start walking away from the field. They make small talk about what they're studying, where Adora’s from, both Bow and Glimmer grew up in the city. Bow and Glimmer are incredibly kind, and Adora really enjoys their company.  
  
“Hey! What’re you doing tomorrow night?” Bow asks  
  
“Oh my god! Yes, that is such a good idea!” Glimmer says practically buzzing

“Uhh, what? Uhm nothing, I don’t really know anyone here besides my roommate, who I just met, so no plans why?”  
  
“You have to come to The Heart of Etheria with us!!!” Glimmer pauses and stares directly at Adora, her and Bow both look so excited.

“What’s that?”  
  
“It’s this epic queer afterhours party”  
  
“With amazing DJs, drag queens, go go dancers, and tons of hotties” Bow chimes in

“Oh… uhm...am I allowed to” Adora asks shyly. Bow and Glimmer look confused. “You know… because I’m not…” Adora doesn’t know if she’s suppose to say the word queer.  
  
“Wait… you're straight?!?” Glimmer asks shocked, Bow looks equally surprised  
  
“Ya I guess…”  
  
“Really?!? Cause you give off big dyke energy” Bow nods in agreement to Glimmers statement  
  
“Why does everyone keep saying that?”  
  
“I mean…” Glimmer gestures up and down at Adora. “Plus you go to Etheria U, it’s safe to presume everyone here is queer until proven straight”  
  
“That wasn’t in the brochure” Adora says awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck. Glimmer and Bow both laugh.  
  
“Honestly, it’s totally fine. The Heart is a very welcoming space, everyone’s allowed to come as long as you’re not an asshole” Bow says, putting a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

“Alright sure! Why not!” Adora says hesitantly, she’s never really been into parties, but she really wants to be friends with Bow and Glimmer. And well _Fuck it_ She thinks to herself and smiles.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Home Is Where The Heart Is

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Best Friend Squad goes to The Heart of Etheria (Queer Afterhours Party). Glimmer gets wasted, Adora gets drunk, and guess who they run into?! Obviously... One of the roommates makes a move, is it Catra? Is it Adora?! Read to find out!
> 
> \-----------
> 
> TW: Drugs and Alcohol use

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thanks for reading and coming back for chapter 2, I know "Straight" Adora is complete BS, but it doesn't last long I promise. I wrote this chapter in like a day I'm really excited about this fic and I can't seem to write fast enough. I hope you enjoy :)
> 
> \-------  
> Just a reminder  
> TW: Drugs and Alcohol use

It’s Friday night and Adora is staring at herself in the mirror, she is currently wearing black jeans, a grey t-shirt and a black hoodie, but it kind of looks like she’s going to mug somebody. “Uggghhh” she groans into her hands, she has no idea what to wear to this party.  _ What does someone wear to a “queer afterhours party” anyways, google was no help, _ she thought to herself. She starts going through her closet again, for what feels like the millionth time. It’s already 8:30 and she’s supposed to be at Glimmer and Bow’s dorm by 10. Then she had a great idea,  _ maybe I could ask Catra, I mean she does have great style.  _ So she walks through the bathroom and knocks on the door and it opens slightly.   
  
“Hello, Catra you there?” Adora asks peeking into the room. “Holy shit what happened in here?” Catra wasn’t there but her room was a mess, clothes tossed all over the place, shoes all over the ground, makeup tools on every surface. Adora closes the door and walks back to her room,  _ well guess I’m on my own.  _ She tries on like 10 other outfits, before she settles on a white blazer, a pink dress shirt, and white dress pants. But then she feels like it’s way too formal, so she grabs the pair of white jean shorts that cut off at her knees, and she knows they make her ass look great. It’s already 9:30  _ well, that’s as good as it’s gonna get _ .

  
  
_ Glimmer: Hey we’re in the North East building, room 207 _ _   
_ _   
_ _ Adora: On my way, see you soon. _   
  
  


Adora arrives at Glimmer and Bow’s room, she knocks on the door.  
  
“Coming!” she hears Glimmer call, before swinging the door open with force.  
  
“Hey! Wow you look great!” Adora feels incredibly under dressed. Glimmer is wearing a purple bodysuit, with a silver sheer lace shawl draped over her shoulders, white fishnets, and these silver moon boots.  
  
“You look great too Adora, come in, come on” Adora steps into the room, and it is so very Glimmer, everything looks so soft, there’s pillows, blankets, and crystals everywhere. And everything is pastel. I mean everything.  
  
“Where’s Bow?”  
  
“He’s just in the bathroom doing his makeup”   
  
“Hiiii Adora!” He shouts from the bathroom “are you all ready?! TA-DA!” He swings the door open doing jazz hands.  
  
“Damn! Babe, you look sooo hot!”  
  
“Ya wow Bow you look great” Now Adora is getting incredibly self conscious. Bow is wearing a mesh white crop-top that has a heart on the chest, with gold spanks, and the most impressive lace up knee high pleather boots with probably a 3 inch heel. “Honestly guys, I feel bit overdressed”  
  
“Honestly, you look great, but you might great really hot it can get pretty sweaty in there” Bow says  
  
“Why don’t you take off your dress shirt?” Glimmer says like it’s no big deal.  
  
“Oh, uh, I, I don’t know” Adora starts feeling very flush  
  
“Oh c'mon! Give it a shot!” Glimmer pushes  
  
“Whatever your comfortable with” Bow says putting a hand on Glimmer’s shoulder  
  
“Yes, sorry I mean whatever you want” Glimmer says  
  
“Okay, I mean I’ll see what it looks like” Adora is feeling brave tonight apparently, she takes off her blazer and tosses it onto a chair. She unbuttons her dress shirt, and at least she was wearing a cute hot pink sports bra tonight. She puts her dress shirt on the ground and reaches for her blazer. When she notices Bow and Glimmer looking at her with their jaws slack.  
  
“Wow… Where were you hiding those” Glimmer says pointing at Adora’s abs.  
  
“Are there like 6 or 8 ?!” Bow seems shocked  
  
Adora starts blushing profusely while putting on her blazer “Uh thanks...it’s just 6… uhm so how do I look”   
  
“Good, good, like really good” Glimmer is blushing, Bow nudges her and then smiles  
  
“Yea, you look great! Why don’t you put your hair down?” Adora grabs her ponytail and lets her hair loose. Bow and Glimmer laugh a little “And maybe the poof too”  
  
“Ya, that makes sense” Adora pulls out the bobby pin in her hair. She turns to look at herself in the mirror. She’s never felt particularly pretty, sure people told her she was pretty in high school, but usually it was followed with _but girls shouldn’t be so jacked_. Which she always hated, but the way Bow and Glimmer looked at her, well it made her feel hot. “I do look pretty good, don’t I?” She does a little spin.  
  
“Yes sooooo good! Can I do your makeup?” Bow says enthusiastically  
  
“Oh, I don’t usually wear makeup”  
  
“I promise I won’t put a lot on, I’ll go au naturel!” Adora agrees and follows him into the bathroom. She closes his eyes, and feels him taking a brush to her cheeks and her eyes, then a pencil on her eyelids and a little mascara.   
  
“All done!” Adora turns to the mirror, and is pleasantly surprised. He really didn’t do much, just a tiny bit of blush on her cheeks, some hot pink eyeshadow that matches her bra, a little bit of eyeliner and mascara. She does feel pretty, and it feels nice “It looks really good, thanks Bow”  
  
“Anything for a friend” He smiles at her, and it warms her heart. They walk back into Glimmer’s room and sit down.  
  
“So who wants a drink to get this night started?” Glimmer says, going to open her mini fridge. To reveal several smirnoff ices.  
  
“Meeee!!” Bow sticks his hand up and Glimmer tosses him a bottle.  
  
“Sure thanks” Adora catches the bottle with one hand, she opens the bottle and takes a swig. She doesn’t really drink much, partially because she doesn’t enjoy the taste, but mostly because she gets incredibly obnoxious and irresponsible when she’s drunk. “So where’s this party?”  
  
“Not sure yet, they announce the address one hour before the party starts” Glimmer explains, trying but struggling to open her drink. “Do you mind?” She gestures the bottle towards Adora.  
  
“Of course” Adora twists it off in one smooth motion and hands it back to Glimmer.   
  
“Me too please” Bow sticks out his bottle  
  
“Ha sure” Adora laughs a little opening his bottle just as easily and giving it back to him. Adora looks at the clock. “It’s almost 11, what time does the party start?”  
  
“Midnight” Bow and Glimmer say in unison  
  
“That’s late, when does it go till?”  
  
“Like 6 or 7 I think… I don’t usually stay till closing” Glimmer says with a shrug. _PING_ , Glimmer checks her phone. “I got the address, it looks like it’s in the Freight Zone. It’s probably going to take us just over an hour to get there by train. Let’s finish these drinks, have another then head out? I like to get there early before it’s too busy”. Adora nods, she thinks her and Glimmer have different ideas of what early means. _I wonder if Catra will be there, I should have asked her this morning_. She’s snapped out her thoughts as Glimmer starts blasting music, it’s definitely pop music, but it’s in a language she doesn’t understand. Glimmer and Bow pull her up to her feet, and they are drinking, dancing and laughing. And it’s nice, it’s really nice.  
  
“Best Friend Squad night on the town!” Bow screams wrapping one arm around each of them. They all cheer and clink their bottles together. They ended up drinking the rest of the smirnoff ices, before they realized it was way past the time they were planning on leaving. They grab their things, and rush out the door.  
  
“The train comes in 15 mins we got to go!” Glimmer says jogging ahead, they all start running towards the train station, and Adora is thoroughly impressed with how Bow is managing to run in those heels. They make it into the station just as the train is arriving and run into the door, before they slide closed. “So we take this train all the way to the end, then we walk 15 mins and were there”. Adora looks around and notices everyone is staring at them, she immediately begins to feel self conscious and starts gripping her blazer closed. But then Bow starts dancing around the pole, and Glimmer is cheering him on. He almost falls backwards when the train stops, but catches himself and makes it look like he did it on purpose. They all start cracking up, and Adora feels like she’s kind of buzzed, she relaxes and lets her blazer fall open. She notices Glimmer glance over at her abs, and then turn away when she notices Adora looking.   
  
The train eventually goes above ground, and Adora looks out the window astonished, she’s never lived in a city before. Everything looks so big, beautiful, and possible, she feels it, something deep in her bones telling her something, telling her that everything is going to change. It makes her nervous, and excited.  
  
“Hey, you okay?” Bow asks, putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
“Ya, I’m fine. Just a bit nervous”  
  
“Hey, don’t worry. You’ve got us. Plus these parties really try to be a safer space, you can let go and be yourself, or be whoever you want to be” He gives a reassuring smile. And it really does make Adora feel reassured. They continue talking and laughing, Glimmer tells some ridiculous stories about things that have happened at other The Heart of Etheria parties. Then a robotic voice comes on over the intercom.  
  
“We are arriving at our last stop, The Freight Zone. Please exit the train safely, and thank you for using Etheria Public Transportation”. They all get off the train, in what seems like a very industrial neighborhood. There are large warehouses everywhere, smoke stacks, and it seems absolutely dissolute. It’s a bit breezy out, but it still feels like a summer a night and her buzz is keeping her warm. They’re walking for a little bit through back alleys and cracked sidewalks.  
  
“Are you sure we’re in the right area?” Adora asks, honestly confused as to where in the world a club would exist around here.  
  
“Oh ya for sure” Glimmer says sounding absolutely certain, she stops “Do you hear that?” Adora tries to listen carefully and hears the light sound of bass music thumping from around the corner. “Were almost there”. They walk through another alley, there are a few people lingering outside smoking. They reach a door, and Glimmer knocks, someone Adora assumes is security opens the door and they walk down a set of stairs to the basement. There is someone sitting at a small table in front of black curtain. They all pay cover, which is pay what you can, and Adora thinks that’s pretty cool. They each get stamps on their wrists, and pull the curtain open as they step through.   
  
“Wow” Adora let’s the word slip out of her mouth before she is at a loss of words. The space is huge, there is loud thumping techno music. She looks around and barely believes what she sees, there are large fluffy clouds hanging from the ceiling, a large disco ball hanging in the center made to look like the sun, colourful lights dancing around the space, and the occasional puff from the smoke machine. It feels like a utopia contrasting, with the dystopian infrastructure of the warehouse basement. There’s a makeshift stage at the front where the DJ is playing, large speakers by the stage and in each corner of the basement. There's a bar to the right side and Platforms are scattered throughout the space with Go-Go dancers moving in ways that Adora didn’t know was possible. There’s a lot of people here but the space is so big it’s not even close to full.  
  
“Come on let’s walk around” Glimmer shouts into her ear, and pulls her further into the space. Adora looks at all the people around, everyone is dancing like no one's watching but it’s all so wonderful it’s hard not to watch, everyone looks so beautiful, unique and free. She glances over to two girls who are dancing together on the dance floor, she can’t help but stare, then they lean in and kiss. And Adora feels something warm in her stomach, and the corners of her lips tug into a smile. Glimmer and Bow run into a few different people that they know and introduce Adora to all of them. Everyone is incredibly welcoming, offering her huge smiles, strong hugs, kisses on the cheek and someone even whispers into Adora’s ear.  
  
“Welcome home, baby girl” and Adora smiles. They continue walking around the space, to an area in the back with booths and tables, it’s past the speakers and a little bit quieter but you can still see the whole party in all its glory. Adora hears someone laughing and turns to notice this beautiful woman sitting in a booth, with another girl on her lap. It takes her a moment to realize that it’s Catra, because her hair is straightened and slicked back.  
  
“Hey it’s my roommate” Adora turns to tell Glimmer and Bow  
  
They turn to follow Adora’s gaze, “Wait your roommate is Cat-” before Glimmer can finish her sentence, Adora is dragging the two of them over to Catra’s booth.  
  
“Hey Catra!” Catra looks up from the woman in her lap  
  
“Oh, hey Adora. Didn’t expect to see you here” Catra is looking her up and down, and definitely stops for a brief moment at her stomach. Adora blushes, but it’s hard to tell in the dim lighting.  
  
“Ya, my friends brought me” Catra glances behind Adora “This is Bow and Gli-”  
  
“Heeyy Sparkles” Catra says in a low and sultry voice.  
  
“My name is Glimmer, and you know that” She says stern while crossing her arms over her chest  
  
“Oh come on, I’m just teasing, you used to love it when I would teased you” Catra says with a wink. And the woman in Catra’s lap starts giggling, like it was the funniest thing in the world.  
  
 _It really wasn’t that funny,_ Adora thinks to herself.  
  
“Hi I’m Rose '' she takes an arm off from around Catra’s and neck and offers Adora a hand.  
  
Adora shakes it “Adora.”   
  
“Looks like you haven’t changed one bit, huh, Catra” Glimmer glares at Catra  
  
“Why would I change?” Catra says with a smirk, and Glimmer rolls her eyes so dramatically that her head rolls too. “Ya’ll want a drink? Consider it a peace offering” Catra leans down to pull out an almost bottle of jameson and sets it on the table.  
  
“Fine.” Glimmer says with a huff, and they all shuffle into the booth. Glimmer gestures for Adora to go first, probably because she doesn’t want to sit next to Catra.  
  
“I’ll go get some cups” Bow chimes, before leaving the booth and making his way to the bar. It’s silent and awkward for a moment. Catra whispers something into Rose’s ear and she giggles again. Adora can’t help but find her laughing irritating, and think _it probably wasn’t even that funny._   
  
“I like your outfit” Catra is the first to break the silence, “You look good in white”  
  
“Thanks, I like yours too” Adora says, until she realized she didn’t actually look at what Catra’s wearing. So she tries to glance over, it’s hard to see much with Rose draped over her, and half her body under the table. But what adora does see, is maroon straps wrapping around Catra’s chest held together by metal O rings and buckles, with a black lace bralette underneath, and a black leather collar with studs on it.  
  
Bow returns with a small stack of small white plastic cups and puts them on the table, he picks up the bottle of whiskey, unscrews the lid and starts pouring shots. “How did you even sneak this in here? This thing is huge” He says looking over to Catra.  
  
“My friends are working the bar, they just gave it to me. I left a nice tip”  
  
“To The Heart” Bow picks up his glass, and so does everyone else  
  
“Where the freaks roam free and freaky” Catra adds. And they all laugh, even glimmer. They all cheers and slam back the shot. By the time their cups touch the table again, everyone’s face is scrunched, then they all let out a big exhale almost in unison. They continue to chat, Glimmer and Catra occasionally bantering back and forth, mostly playful sometimes teetering on mean. _I wonder what their history is_ , Adora makes a note to ask later. They continue to drink and Adora is trying to keep up but quickly feeling her buzz turning into tipsy. Throughout the whole time they’ve been here, several people have come up to say hi to Catra, she seems to know everyone here.  
  
“Well, aren't you popular?” Adora says after one of the Drag Queens leaves Catra to get ready for her performance.  
  
“My friend Peekablue organizes the party, I’ve been coming since it started” Catra explains  
  
“Wait you know Prince Peakablue, I knew they organize amazing parties, but I’ve never actually seem them” Bow sounds impressed  
  
“Ya, they always seem to disappear once the Party starts, it’s weird” Catra takes another sip of her drink, before turning towards the crowd and shouting “Well, here comes trouble!”. Adora turns, to notice a tall andrygenous looking individual, with long blonde hair pushed back and shaved on the sides. They are wearing long latex fingerless gloves, a latex bodysuit with slits on the side, and knee high latex boots with an impressive heel. As they get closer Adora realizes they have pointed elf like ears, _that’s cool_ , she thinks to herself.  
  
“And make it double” They say as they saunter over to Catra, gracefully crossing one foot in front the other. “Well, I’ve come to have a little fun and chaos with my favorite kitten” They say pinching Catra’s chin.  
  
“Oh DT, always the perfect timing.” Catra turns to whisper something into Rose’s ear, and she nods. They all get up, “To the bathroom!” Catra shouts and points in that direction.  
  
“Maybe if I’m lucky there will be a stall with a glory hole” DT says as their walking away, Catra laughs  
  
“Don’t drink all my whiskey” Catra turns back and shouts, Glimmer sticks out her tongue and immediately grabs the bottle from the table.  
  
“We are drinking all this whiskey” Glimmer pours 3 shots with determination, they all drink, cringe, breath. And Adora decides she’s gonna take a little break after that one.  
  
“So how do you know Catra?” Adora asks immediately, she’s been dying to know.  
  
“Oh, well we use to hook-up” Glimmer shrugs  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Like a lot” Bow adds, and Glimmer nudges him  
  
“But she’s like sooooo annoying !” Glimmer drags her hands down her face  
  
“Then why did you hook up with her? Like a lot” Adora asks with one eyebrow raised  
  
“Ugh! Because look at her, she’s like HOT! And she knows it… plusthesexwasgood” Glimmer mumbles the last part  
  
“What?” Adora doesn’t quite hear her  
  
“I said the sex was good!” Glimmer almost shouts, right as the music was taking a slight dip, and the table next to them turns and laugh. Adora can’t really see Glimmer’s face in this lighting but can tell in her eyes that she’s blushing  
  
“She is like really HOT!” Bow says fanning himself “honestly I would sleep with her too, but she’s not into men. If only I knew her back when I was a lesbian” Earning himself another nudge from Glimmer.  
  
“Honestly, it’s not even worth it. I don’t understand how someone could me so intimate, and passionate, emotionless and disconnected all at the same time”  
  
“What do you mean?” Adora asks, cause she doesn’t really understand what Glimmer is saying  
  
“Like sure the sex was great, but that’s like all it was, sex, like no emotion what so ever, unless lust counts as an emotion. Like she would never cuddle, and the moment you start have to have feelings and say ‘hey Catra, I might like like you, and I kind of want to get to know you’ she says some bullshit about ‘not being in the right place for a relationship’ and then fucks off” Glimmer takes another shot, by herself this time.  
  
“I mean…” Bow hesitantly says “It’s Catra we're talking about, and I tried to remind you that when you two started hooking up. I mean how many people do you know who she’s seriously dated?”  
  
“None” Glimmer says  
  
“And how many people do you know that Catra’s slept with?” Bow continues  
  
“Everyone” Glimmer sighs “Whatever, I’m so over it” Glimmer takes another shot, by herself again. “Come on let’s dance!”  
  
“Best Friend Squad boogie!” Bow shouts grabbing them both and pulling them to the dance floor, Glimmer snatches the bottle off the table before being pulled away. It’s starting to get busier and the dance floor is packed. They are dancing pressed up against other bodies, even though everyone is pretty respectful about personal space and no one is trying to feel them up, which is a nice change of pace from other parties Adora has been to. “I’m gonna go grab some water, and red bull” Bow shouts over the music. And they give him a thumbs up as he makes his way to the bar. Glimmer has been swinging back the bottle as they are dancing, she offers it to Adora who takes a small sip and hands it back.   
  
Adora feels the music ringing through her ears, and the bass vibrating beneath her feet. She closes her eyes, and feels the music, she lets her body go on auto-pilot. It's similar to when she’s playing soccer but it’s different and it’s good. She opens her eyes when she feels a hand on her shoulder, she sees Bow juggling several bottles of water and energy drinks. She takes a bottle of water and a red bull. She chugs the water, she had been sweating a lot and didn't notice how thirsty she was until the water touched her lips. Then she opens the energy drink and nurses that while she dances. She notices Catra leaving the bathroom again, it’s not like she’s been watching her, but she is facing the bathroom and it just so happens that Catra has been going in and out a lot. Adora feels really good, she finished her red bull and is wide awake, something about the energy of this space is electric, like something was sparked in Adora and she doesn’t want it to end.   
  
Glimmer stumbles and almost falls to the ground but Adora catches her, Glimmer looks up at Adora and slurs her words a bit “you’re like really pretty you know that?” Adora and Bow both look at each other, then at Glimmer, and back to each other.  
  
“She’s pretty drunk, I should probably take her home, do you want to come with us?” Bow shouts in Adora’s ears over the music  
  
“I actually have a lot of energy, I think I’ll stay a little bit longer”  
  
“You sure? You know how to get home?”  
  
“Ya I can always go with Catra, since we’re roommates”  
  
“Alright, well text me when you get home safe”   
  
“Ya, you too” Adora smiles at him, it’s really sweet that he’s so caring. She helps him get Glimmer on his feet, he takes the last of the whiskey out of Glimmer’s hand and gives it to Adora. They hug, and he leaves trying to steady a very drunk Glimmer.  
  
Adora keeps dancing, and drinking, a few people ask her if they can dance with her and she says yes. It’s nice, she didn’t know that everything could feel so peaceful even with loud thumping music, flashing lights, and sweaty bodies pressed up against one another. People keep offering her drinks, after she finishes what was left of Catra’s whiskey, and at some point loses count of how many drinks she had. She’s stumbling a little bit, but steadies herself and continues dancing. She looks across the crowd and for a moment as the light passes at just the right place, she sees blue and golden eyes staring at her, she stares back and they hold eye contact for what feels like forever. They are both dancing, and it almost feels like they are dancing together. But Catra is dancing with someone else, her arms wrapping around another woman’s waist. It might be Rose, but Adora can only see the back of her head, she has her arms wrapped around Catra’s neck, and there dancing close together, and closer, and closer, but the whole time Catra is staring at Adora, and Adora is staring at Catra. Until the woman moves her hands up to Catra’s face, and pulls her into a kiss. The staring is broken, Adora is still staring, but Catra’s eyes are now closed, and she’s kissing back. Adora feels a warmth in her stomach again, but it’s different from the feeling she had watching the two women kiss at the beginning of the night. Her chest feels tight, and suddenly she looks around at the dance floor, and she feels trapped.   
  
She needs air, and she starts pushing out of the crowd, everyone moves out of her way and she’s free from the dancefloor. But that’s not enough, it’s suddenly incredibly stuffy and smoky and she needs air. So she runs toward the entrance, past the door person, up the stairs, past security and through the front door. The cool air hits her and it feels so refreshing, she walks over to a milk crate and sits down. Taking long deep breaths, filing every inch of her lungs.  
  
“Hey, I’m Ruby, are you okay?” Adora looks up to see a short woman, dressed in a baseball outfit with a yellow arm band. She must have noticed adora staring at it “The yellow arm band, means I’m party support, do you want some water or a cigarette?”  
  
“Water would be great” Ruby hands Adora a bottle of water, and she drinks it. “Thanks, I really needed that. I’m fine, just a wee bit drunk and needed some air” Adora knows she is slurring her words but can’t really stop it.  
  
“How are you getting home? Do you want me to call you a cab?” Ruby asks.  
  
“Hey, Adora” Adora turns to see Catra walking over  
  
“Oh, hey Catra” Ruby waves. _Wow she literally knows everyone_. “You two know each other?”  
  
“Ya she’s my roommate” Catra says kneeling down next to Adora.  
  
“Heeeeyyy Caaatttrrraaa. Boop” Adora says with the dopiest grin, pressing one finger to Catra’s nose. Catra laughs.  
  
“How are you feeling, Adora?” Catra asks in a very soft voice  
  
“Just peachy!”   
  
“You drank all my whiskey didn’t you?” Catra said with a smile. Adora just shakes her head vigorously. “Alright come on, let’s get you home. I’ll call us a cab” Catra stands up offering a hand to Adora.  
  
“No!” Adora says like a child having a tantrum “Carry me” She’s pouting and batting her eyelashes  
  
“Adora, you're like 80% muscle I literally cannot carry you even if I tried” Catra stares at her for a moment, when she realizes that Adorais not moving, she squats down in front of Adora with her back facing her roommate. “Come on, hop on then” Catra turns around to gesture for Adora to hop on her back. Adora has the biggest grin and immediately jumps onto Catra’s back, wrapping her legs around her hips, and her arms around her shoulders.  
  
“Alright, there’s some cabs roaming around on the main street. Get home safe” Ruby says, as Catra jumps a bit to get Adora into position.  
  
“Thanks Ruby, have a good night” Catra starts piggy backing Adora down the alley, and everyone around them is looking at them like it’s the cutest they have ever seen. Adora tucks her head into Catra’s shoulder, and notices she smells like hair gel, cigarettes, and lavender, which is a surprisingly soothing combination. They reach the main street and Catra puts Adora down. She misses the smell already. Catra whistles with two fingers in her mouth and waves down a cab from down the street. She opens the door and gestures for Adora to get in “After you my Princess” Adora giggles and makes her way into the cab.  
  
“Where are you ladies off to?”  
  
“Etheria University please” Catra says as she reaches over Adora, Adora is surprised at first until she realizes that Catra is grabbing her seatbelt and buckling her in. Before buckling herself in. The Cab takes off. They sit in silence for a while, before the driver puts on the radio, Adora looks over at Catra, who's staring out the window. And decides to lean over and rest her head on her shoulder, she doesn’t really know why, maybe she was tired, or maybe just wanted to smell the mix of hair gel, cigarettes, and lavender again. Catra turns to look at Adora, then she unbuckles her seat belt and moves to the middle seat, rebuckles, and puts her arm in front of Adora’s head rest. Adora snuggles into the space between Catras neck, armpit, and shoulder, eventually Catra’s arm slides down to wrap around Adora’s shoulders.  
  
Adora falls asleep, Catra stays awake the whole time, finding it adorable how Adora snores ever so slightly in her sleep. She runs her fingers through the blonde hair, it’s soft, and smells like cinnamon. The cab stops at the parking lot, it’s not too far from their dorm, she tries to get her wallet out of her pocket without waking up Adora and pays for the trip. She gently tries to shake Adora’s shoulder, “Hey sleeping beauty, we’re here” Adora grunts a little and buries her face into Catra’s neck, she feels a breath against her skin and shivers a little. “Come on Adora, we gotta go home” Adora opens her eyes and shoots up, looking a little distraught. “Were in the Cab, it’s just a short walk back to the dorm” Adora nods, and opens the door kind of stumbling out.  
  
“Thanks” Catra says to the driver, before following Adora out. They begin walking towards the dorm, but Adora almost falls on her face a few times. So Catra takes her arm and wraps it around her shoulder guiding Adora as best as she can.  
  
“You’re very sweet” Adora slurs out, looking up at Catra  
  
“And you’re very drunk” Catra chuckles  
  
“How are you not?”  
  
“I didn’t drink too much, plus coke, it sobers you up” She shrugs. Adora nods, like she agrees, but she doesn’t know what that feels like.  
  
“Sorry I pulled you away from your girlfriend”  
  
“Who Rose? She’s not my girlfriend, I just met her tonight. It’s fine, she gave me her number”  
  
“Ya, tis true, Glimmer said that you don’t do girlfriends. Brrrriiinnggg Briiinnngg” Adora is holding up a fake phone made with her fingers up to her ear.  
  
Catra laughs “of course sparkles would say that, it’s bullshit though. Just because I haven’t really had a girlfriend, doesn’t mean I wouldn’t have a girlfriend.” They reach the dorm building and Catra lets Adora go to open the door. They take the elevator up to the third floor and make their way to their room. Catra unlocks the door to Adora’s side of the room and gestures for her to go inside “Homo sweet Homo” Adora giggles. Catra guides Adora to her bed and lays her down.  
  
“Ugh it’s sooooo hot!” Adora takes off her blazer and chucks it on the floor before laying on the bed, Catra looks at her arms, then her abs and thinks _Damn_ before she notices Adora flexing and looking at her. Catra turns away to blush and gets up to walk to her room, she swears she heard Adora whine as she was leaving.   
  
Catra enters her room, it’s a mess, but she’ll deal with that tomorrow. She takes off her harness, choker, skirt, and boots. Then throws on a long t-shirt and boxer shorts. She goes into her drawer and grabs two advils, and a cup. She goes to the bathroom to fill up the glass, and hears Adora shouting from her bed “Catra! Catttrraaa! Caaaaattttttrrrrraaaa!”.   
  
“Shhhhhhh. People are sleeping” She turns off the tap and walks back to Adora, taking a seat on the side of her bed.  
  
“Sorrrrryyy… I just didn’t know where you went” Adora says like she’s trying really hard to be quiet.  
  
“I went to get you these, so you’re slightly less hungover tomorrow.” Catra holds out the two pills and the glass of water.  
  
“You’re so smart!” Adora sits up, and takes the pills with a big gulp of water  
  
“Not my first rodeo, now goodnight Princess” Just as Catra is about to stand up, Adora wraps her arms around her waist and yanks her onto the bed. _Damn she’s strong_ , Catra tries to get up but Adora has an iron grip. “What are you doing?” Catra asks not angry, more curious than anything else.  
  
“I want you to stay, will you stay… pleaaasssseee” Adora looks up at Catra with that look that got her to piggy back Adora, with a quivering pouty lip, and bashful blue eyes, and yep, it worked again. Catra grabs the blanket folded at the bottom of the bed and drapes it over both of them. Adora turns to her side to face the wall, and Catra lays on her back. She can’t sleep on her back, and there isn’t much space in this twin bed. So she turns so that her body is spooning Adora, Adora moves her body closer to Catra, and Catra wraps an arm around her waist. Adora takes her hand and intertwines it with Catra’s. Glimmer’s voice pops up in Adora’s head _like she never cuddles_ , Adora smiles to herself.  
  
Catra doesn’t think she’s going to get much sleep, with the coke that’s coursing through her body. But this is nice, it’s really nice actually, and she is content to stay like this for a while. She hears Adora take a long breath, and on the exhale it sounds like she makes an _hmph_ sound.   
Her body begins to shuffle, until Adora turns around and is facing Catra. She’s looking directly into her eyes, with only the moonlight and street lamps trickling in through the window Adora’s eyes were a faint blue but still incredibly bright. She noticed Adora’s gaze move slightly down to her lips linger for a moment, and move back up to hold her gaze again. Catra felt her heartbeat quicken, she wasn’t sure if it was the sudden movement, the drugs, or Adora.  
  
Adora took her hand to gently brush a loose strand of hair away from Catra’s face and tuck it behind her ear. She notices the dark brown freckles that were scattered above Catra’s nose and spilling onto her cheeks. She felt a warmth building in her stomach that spread throughout her body, when it reached her fingertips it felt like a spark where it made contact with Catra’s face. Her heart began to race, and it was a driving force that compelled her to move closer, and closer, and closer. She closed her eyes to better feel Catra’s breath against her lips, and closer, until the breath was gone and she felt Catra pull away. Her heart dropped to the pit of her stomach, and she opened her eyes. Catra must have seen the sadness on her face, because she looked concerned.   
  
“Hey, you’re drunk right now… and well… I like my kisses to be memorable” Catra says gently, as yes runs a hand down the side of Adora’s head. She tilts up and slightly brings her head down as she leaves a soft kiss on Adora’s forehead. She turns around to face the edge of the bed, and scooches back, pressing her body against Adora’s, Adora lets out a breath she didn’t know she was holding, before she drapes an arm around Catra’s waist. Catra intertwines her fingers with Adora’s and gives it a squeeze. “Goodnight Princess”.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!! Thanks again for reading, please feel free to comment, kudos, write me, subscribe, bookmark whatever I would love to know what you think and feel your support :) The weekend is over so I'm going back to work, but will try to get the next chapter out ASAP.
> 
> \----------  
> Coming up next: Does Adora remeber what happened? Spoiler alert: she does!. Her, Bow, and Glimmer talk Gay awakenings. And well she's gonna have to see Catra eventually since they live together and all. THE DRAMA!


	3. Homosexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora wakes up next to Catra, and she remebers everything, like everything. She panics and finds comfort in Bow and Glimmer, they talk gay awakenings, does she have one right then and there? Who knows, read to find out more. Catra wakes up and is like WTF is up with Adora?! She finds comfort in Scorpia and Entrapta, they talk about her being messy, like in terms of her dating life (if you can even call it that). Does Catra have a fuckgirl awakening, right then and there? Who knows read to find out more. Catra and Adora talk, sorta, barely, but god is there tension.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Pals! Thanks for reading, and coming back for chapter 3! I really appreciate it, it makes me really happy to write again (it's been a long time), and it makes me really happy to share my writing. And I wouldn't be able to do that without you all :) So thanks again !
> 
> So the chapter title might be misleading, there isn't anything sexy in this chapter. Unless you consider good friendships sexy, which I do. However, if you're here for the smut, it's coming very soon... it well be very minimal at first, it's like foreplay for writing, it will build up to geting hot and heavy as we continue. I'll make a note of it, so you can skip over it if that's not what your looking for, or skip to it if that's all your looking for tehe ;P
> 
> ENJOY! - xoxo futchnerd

Adora wakes up to harsh light beaming through her window, she groans as she feels her brain thumping against her skull. She looks in front of her to find Catra sound asleep, her arm wrapping around her roommates waist and their legs intertwined together. It was nice, for a moment before she starts to panic. Bits and pieces of last night start flooding into her memory. The party, the dancing, the drinking, the stumbling home, the begging Catra to cuddle, and _Fuck the kiss_ , or the almost kiss, _Fuck Fuck Fuck_ . Adora also hates this about drinking, she never lets herself get so drunk that she blacks out, which is usually a good thing. But right now she wishes she had, because she remembers everything. She feels Catra stirring awake, and she freaks out, she quickly scrambles to her feet and gets off the bed.  
  
Catra opens her eyes confused, shocked, and tired. “What are you doing?” She asks in a groggy voice.  
  
“Oh, uhm, I’m, I’m just going for a run.” Adora starts pacing before putting on her shoes and heading for the door.  
  
“In that? Isn’t that a bi-” before Catra can finish her sentence, Adora closes the door behind her. _Ugghh_ Catra groans into the pillow, before she hears the door open again and Adora walking in shyly.  
  
“I uh, I forgot a shirt” Catra just nods, as Adora goes to her dresser and grabs a t-shirt, throws it on, grabs her phone and hastily runs out the door again.  
  
Catra doesn’t think she’s going to fall asleep again, she honestly didn’t think she was going to fall asleep last night but the warmth of Adora’s body, and her strong arms wrapped around Catra, was well soothing. It was a type of safety that Catra has never really felt before. And now with her gone to god knows where, Catra wasn’t going to be getting any more sleep. So she sits up and swings her legs over the edge of the bed. She feels hungover, but it’s been worse before. She walks through the bathroom and into her room. _Fuck it’s a mess in here, whatever I’ll deal with that when I’m semi-functional_ , she thinks to herself as she grabs the water boiler fills it up and plugs it in. She locates her skirt from last night and fishes out her pack of cigarettes, she makes some space on her desk and loosens some tobacco. Then she proceeds to roll a spliff to deal with this headache, and get her thoughts in order. The water boiler clicks, and Catra walks over, puts some instant coffee in a mug and stirs it all together. She walks over to her window, opens it up and perches on the ledge. She takes a sip of her coffee, and sparks up her spliff.  
  
 _What is with that girl, I mean she’s the one who tried to kiss me last night, now she’s freaking out, Uggghh_ Catra really didn’t want to deal with this. _Maybe she doesn’t remember what happened and woke up to me in her bed, maybe she thought we slept together, fuck, but we were both fully dressed_ Catra reasons with herself. _If she doesn’t remember anything I probably shouldn’t bring it up, it’s just going to make things awkward._ Catra thinks back to last night, the feeling of Adora pressed against her, the way she looked at her, the way her own heart was beating out of pace. _No, I can’t think about her like that, she’s my roommate, plus she’s straight, she was just drunk, and curious, like most girls in college_ . She finished smoking her spliff and continued to sip her coffee, she looked to the disaster that was her room. _I should probably deal with that._

* * *

Adora was speed walking across campus, everyone she passed was looking at her, she realized it probably looked like she was doing a walk of shame. But honestly it was more of a walk of panic. She didn’t know where she was going, just that she needed to figure out her thoughts before she talked to Catra. She realized she was headed in the direction of Bow and Glimmer's dorm, so she pulled out her phone to text the both of them.  
  
  


 _Adora: Hey, I’m on my way to your room, I’m kind of freaking out sorry!_ _  
__  
_  
  


Adora gets to their door, and knocks a little too loud, it makes her wince as her headache reacts. No answer. She knocks again.  
  
“Calm the hell down! I’m coming! Who in the hell-” She hears Glimmer shout from the otherside, before swinging the door open. Glimmer looks disheveled, she’s in her PJs and her hair is sticking up on one side. At first she looks pissed, but instantly it turns to concern. “Oh my god Adora, what are you doing here? Is everything okay? Come in” She opens the door more and Adora steps in.  
  
Bow is rubbing his eyes and waking up, he notices Adora pacing back and forth and immediately jumps to his feet, and pulls her into a tight embrace. “Hey, it’s gonna be okay” Glimmer joins in on the hug, and Adora feels herself breathe normally for what feels like the first time since she woke up.  
  
“I’m so sorry I woke you guys up, I ran out of my room and I didn’t know where I was going and I just started walking over here” Adora says in one breath  
  
“Hey it’s totally okay” Bow says letting her go  
  
“I’m glad you came here,” Glimmer says with a smile “I’ll make some coffee, and we can talk... if you want” Glimmer walks over to the coffee pot, and realizes that someone had already set it up.  
  
“I set it up last night, before I went to bed” Bow smiles  
  
“You’re the sweetest” Glimmer blows him a kiss  
  
“Honestly, I just didn’t want to deal with uncaffeinated, hungover, Glimmer in the morning” Glimmer shoots him a death glare  
  
“See what I mean,” Bow explains to Adora. Adora laughs a little, she’s so glad she came here. The coffee pot starts heating up. “Wanna sit down?” Adora drops her whole body onto the bean bag chair and sinks in. “Did something happen last night? Did you make it home okay?”  
  
“Ya, ya I did. But I got pretty drunk. And Catra had to take me home” Adora starts recalling memories from last night, the piggy back ride, the way Catra smelled, waking up in her arms in the cab. She was pulled from her thoughts when Glimmer passed her a cup of coffee, she looked suspicious. “And when I woke up this morning, Catra was in my bed”  
  
“What?! No! Did she try to hook up with you when you were drunk!” Glimmer looked pissed  
  
“No, no, no...the opposite actually” Adora paused, and Bow and Glimmer looked confused “I tried to kiss her” They both made an _OH_ face, and nodded slowly. “But she stopped me, and was actually really sweet about it, but when I woke up this morning I just panicked and ran out the door. I mean I tried to kiss her! And she stopped me, but I, I really wa- CRAP! I need to break up with my boyfriend” Adora realized  
  
“Hey, hey now you don’t need to do anything drastic, plus nothing actually even happened right?” Bow tries to calm her down.  
  
“But I, I… I wanted it to” she pauses for a moment to let it sink in “and honestly it’s been a long time coming, I’ve tried to break up with him a few times, but he keeps insisting that we stay together. And I stayed because everyone thought we were perfect together, so I just went along with it.”  
  
“Well, then ya, dump his ass. If that’s want you want” Glimmer says  
  
“Ya, it is” Adora reaches for her phone, but decides she’ll do it later. It feels weird to break up with someone in front of a bunch of her friends. She takes another sip of her coffee as she tries to formulate her next question “how did you both know that you were… you know… uhm…”  
  
“Gay, queer, homosexy?” Glimmer laughs, and so does everyone else  
  
“Ya, if you don’t mind me asking? Like if you feel comfortable talking about it” Adora asks nervously  
  
“Oh ya for sure” Bow says, tapping his chin and making a _hmmm_ noise. “Well, I have two dads, and they were always pretty open to talking about sexuality and gender with me, which I really appreciated.” he thought for another moment “But I think there was this big ah-ha moment for me. When I was younger I was hanging out with my friends and I realized that they all wanted to date the Backstreet Boys and be Britney Spears, and I wanted to be the Backstreet Boys and date Britney” They all chuckled “I came out as a lesbian, way before I came out as trans, and only after that did I start to explore dating men. It just felt wrong before because with straight men, it felt really weird gender wise, but with queer men it was actually really validating” He was smiling, as if he was getting nostalgic for his younger queer self.  
  
“That’s really cool, I didn’t know any gay people in my town, and honestly I never really thought about it as an option” _maybe it is an option,_ Adora thinks to herself. She looks to Glimmer who's still thinking.  
  
“I don’t know if I had like a specific moment” Glimmer starts to explain “I feel like it was a bunch of little moments, I remember this one time I think I was like 10 or something and me and my mom were walking down the street, and there was this lesbian couple sitting outside a cafe. And I just stopped and stared, they were holding hands, then they kissed and I felt like I was in a trance, like it was one of the sweetest things I had ever seen” Adora thought back to those two women dancing, and kissing that she saw when they first got to the party. The warm tingling in her stomach and the smile that spread across her face. “Then there was the first time I kissed a girl, and my first queer relationship, which was a disaster but it was so intense, I didn’t know I could love like that or be loved like that”  
  
“Wow… okay… ya” was all Adora could manage, as she thought _I mean_ _maybe I could be, I mean I think I might be, ya I’m gay._ She smiled because it felt like something clicked, something fell into place and it felt right. She saw Bow and Glimmer smiling back at her, neither of them say anything, they don't ask if she was, they just get up and hug her. They stay like that for a moment until her stomach lets out a loud grumble, and they all start laughing.  
  
“Let’s go get something greasy, I need something to deal with this hangover,” Glimmer said. _Ahh that sounds sooooo good_ Adora thought to herself, as she started to get up, then she glanced at herself in the mirror.  
  
“Do you have any makeup wipes? And maybe a hair brush?” She asked  
  
“Ya in the bathroom” Glimmer points her in the right direction, they all fix themselves up to a point that is presentable enough. They grab their things and head to the dinning hall.  
  
“Oh damn, I forgot my wallet” Adora realized  
  
“It’s fine I can cover you with my meal points” Glimmer offers  
  
“Thanks, I’ll get you back” Glimmer waves her off. They get to the dinning hall and it’s pretty quiet, probably because the lunch rush just left.  
  
“On Saturdays and Sundays they have a brunch menu till 4, it’s like they know everyone is going to be hungover. It’s great.” Bow explains as they all grab trays and head towards the brunch section, when they get there Adora is practically drooling. She starts grabbing eggs, sausages, bacon, toast, jam, peanut butter, orange juice, fruit salad, oatmeal, and definitely some more bacon.  
  
“Whoa Adora are you trying to use all my meal points at once?” Glimmer jokes  
  
“Oh, no, I’m sorry I can put it back-”  
  
“I’m just kidding, it's totally fine, I barely eat here anyways so I gotta use up my meal points.” Adora smiles, but doesn’t get any more food after that. They sit at a table near the window, and Adora immediately just inhales her food.  
  
“Whoa girl chill, and chew” Bow says

  
“Sorry bad habit” Adora tries to eat slower, they all finish their food at the same time even though Adora had like 3 times more food. Bow clears their trays and comes back with 3 coffees, and some milk and sugar packets. Adora puts a few milks into her coffee, and then like a lot of sugar.  
  
“Whoa Adora, do you want some coffee with your sugar?” Bow laughs to himself  
  
“Wow Bow, that was such a dad joke” Glimmer just rolls her eyes

  
“That’s daddy to you missy” Bow winks, Glimmer blushes and Adora almost chokes on her coffee.  
  
“So what are you going to do today?” Glimmer tries to change the subject  
  
“I don’t know… I guess break up with my boyfriend, maybe talk to Catra? I don’t even know if I should, like what do I say ‘hey Catra sorry I got super wasted last night, and you had to drag me home, and oh ya sorry I tried to make out with you’ UGH _”_ Adora groaned into her hands.  
  
“I mean, you don’t have to bring up the kiss” Glimmer says  
  
“Ya I guess… but I feel like I should… maybe”  
  
“Well, what’s your intention in bringing it up?” Glimmer asks  
  
“Well… I mean, I did really want it to happen, and maybe it still can” Adora says trying her best not to blush  
  
“I don’t think that’s a good idea” Glimmer says almost instantly  
  
“Why?”  
  
“First thing, she’s your roommate”  
  
“Bathroom mate” Adora corrects her  
  
“Whatever, second, it’s Catra she is literally known as the ‘heartbreak heartthrob’, and I just don’t want to see you get hurt” Glimmer sounds concerned but also a little bit resentful  
  
“Obviously Glimmer is a bit biased, but maybe she’s got a point. You already have to break up with your boyfriend today, and maybe it’s a good idea to take it slow. Think on it y’know, you don’t have to do anything right away” Bow seems to always be the reasonable one  
  
“I’m not biased, I just care about my friend. It’s not my fault that Catra has a reputation” Glimmer retorts  
  
“Ya I’ll think about it” Adora says. _Honestly, how can I stop thinking about it?_ She says to herself.  
  


* * *

  
  
Catra finally finishes cleaning up her room, after what feels like forever, with the help of 3 more cups of coffee. She feels hungry, and pulls up her group chat on her phone, it’s named _SUPER PAL TRIO_ . Which she thought was stupid, put Scorpia banned her from changing it after she called it _this name is gay, ya’ll are gay, and not in the good way_ .  
  
  


 _Catra: I’m hungover_ _  
__  
__Entrapta: It’s saturday and I predicted this would happen_ _  
__  
__Scorpia: BRUNCH?!?_ _  
__  
__Catra: You know it_ _  
__  
__Scorpia: We can pick you up, meet you in the parking lot in 20_  
  
 _Entrapta: 13 minutes is probably more accurate, I changed the speed of the belt in your engine and it should run significantly faster_ _  
__  
__Scorpia: Well, that’s concerning. See you soon._ _  
__  
  
_

It was a tradition for Catra, Scorpia, and Entrapta to go out for hangover brunch at the diner about 15 mins off campus. It started back when they would all go out together, but eventually Scorpia kinda grew out of it, and Entrapta said she had collected enough data from queer night life. But Catra made a bunch of friends in the scene, and she continued to go, so obviously she continued to have pretty brutal hangovers. She was grateful that her friends continued to take her out to brunch, she would never admit it, but she really enjoyed the tradition.  
  
She waited in the parking lot for exactly 13 minutes, before the bright red, beat up, old soccer mom minivan came speeding through the parking lot and stopping right in front of Catra. She slid open the back door and hoped into her seat, before putting on her seatbelt and rolling down her window.  
  
“Oh hey WildCat, you don’t actually look that bad” Scorpia says, turning around to look at Catra.  
  
“Thanks?” Catra makes a face as if to say _is that supposed to be compliment_ . “I actually got some sleep last night surprisingly”  
  
“Well, that is an interesting turn of events, on average you typically go anywhere between 2-3 nights without sleep” Entrapta jots something down in her notebook  
  
“Trapta, what did I say about keeping tabs on my sleep schedule?” Catra tried to sound angry but she really didn’t have the energy for it  
  
“We're just get worried is all” Scorpia says like a concerned mother, who's trying not be over protective  
  
“Also, SCIENCE!” Entrapta cheers  
  
Catra rolls her eyes, “well don’t be. I’m perfectly able to take care of myself.”  
  
“We know you are, and you do” Scorpio smiles at her through the rear view mirror. Catra smiles back, she recalls all the times that usually on her 3rd or 4th day of not sleeping post bender, Scorpia and Entrapta would show up at her place for ‘regular movie night’. They would always bring her favorite foods, soothing teas, and put on a boring movie that they knew she would fall asleep to. She really does appreciate her friends, and she hopes they know that.  
  
It’s silent after that as they drive, Scorpia turns up her powerhouse females disco playlist that she’s always listening to. ‘What’s love got to do with it’ by Tina Turner comes on and they all start singing along. Smiles and Laughter break out throughout the car as they pull into the diner.  
  
The diner is a classic looking diner, but it’s been around so long that everything looks faded and it adds to its charm. The food is mediocre at best, but they are open 24 hrs, the portions are huge, and it’s ridiculously cheap. They grab their favourite booth in the back by the jukebox machine, that probably doesn’t even work anymore. The waitress brings them some water and menus. They all already know what they’re going to get, but Catra likes to look through the 30 page menu anyways, she always finds something she didn’t know was there. _Who in their right mind would get blue cheese salmon from this place,_ She thinks to herself. She’s pulled out of her thoughts when the waitress asks for her order.  
  
“I’ll get the calamari and mozzarella sticks, with extra tartar and spicy marinara sauce please”  
  
“Anything to drink?”  
  
“Ya, a bloody caeser please” Catra can already feel Scorpia giving her a concerned look, before she even has to look at her. The waitress walks away.  
  
“Do you really think it’s a good idea to be drinking right now?” Scorpia asks cautiously  
  
“You won’t be hungover if you keep drinking,” Catra says with a smirk. Scorpia just lets out a sigh, she doesn’t want to press and further so she changes the subject  
  
“So how was the party last night? Anything fun, weird, or wild happen?” Scorpia really does sound like a mom trying to be hip most of the time  
  
“Nah, not really it was the usual, y’know same old, same old” the waitress comes back and places a bloody mary in front of Catra, a tea for Scorpia, and a childrens orange juice for Entrapta. They stopped trying to argue with her for ordering off the kids menu after she pretty much recited the constitutional laws of age restrictions, and what sounded like a thesis on ageism. “Actually I left pretty early”  
  
Entrapta and Scorpia both looked confused, Scorpia asked “Why?” while Entrapta scribbled quickly in her notebook  
  
“My roommate got really drunk, so I had to take her home”  
  
“Adora?!?” Scorpia was clearly shocked. “She does not seem like the type”  
  
“Yea, she was actually pretty ridiculous” Catra chuckled lightly at the thought of drunk Adora. “She made me piggy back her, then she practically begged me to cuddle”  
  
“And you did?!?” Scorpia was getting surprised all over again, Entrapta was scribbling furiously making faces as if she was having break throughs  
  
“Ya, it was actually kind of nice. But then she tried to kiss me” Catra tried to make a _Wtf?!_ Face but she was clearly blushing  
  
Scorpia picked up on it “ohhh, so how was it?” raising an eyebrow. Her and Entrapta both but their elbows on the table and rested their chins in their hands  
  
“It didn’t happen, I stopped her” Catra shrugged, trying to pretend like it didn’t take all of strength to do that.  
  
“Why?! I mean she’s gorgeous”  
  
“I mean ya, but she’s also my roommate, not to mention, she’s straight, and she has a boyfriend. It’s just messy” Scorpia was surprisingly quite  
  
“Statistically speaking 1 in 4 people identify as some from of non-heteronormative sexuality, and those numbers increase significally in university. So scientifically speaking, your odds are pretty good” Entrapta says, looking up from her notebook for a brief moment before returning to writing.

"Ya I believe it, but I'm not trying to be someones bisexual until graduation experiment" Catra scoffs. Their food arrives, and Catra begins putting her mozzarella sticks through the rings of her calamari and dipping them into her sauces. She takes a bite and it’s so satisfying, she looks over to scorpia who's been eerily quite.

“What Scorpia?” Scorpia looks up from her food “I know when you’re thinking something, that you’re scared to say”  
  
Scorpia swallows her food and takes breath “I mean I don’t want to be mean or anything, but aren't you like...kinda messy anyways”  
  
“I am not messy! I am like the opposite of messy. I am simple” Catra sounds offended  
  
“I mean… weren’t you sleeping with like those two sisters, and their cousin at some point?” Scorpia says hesitantly. Catra drops her calamari wrapped mozzarella stick and crosses her arms.  
  
Entrapta flips through her notebook “also there was that married woman” Catra’s eyes widen “I stand corrected, married women. Plural. Also we can’t forget about our math teachers dau-” Catra cuts her off by putting up a hand.  
  
“Okay...” Catra _sighs_ and pinches the bridge of her nose for a brief second before explaining herself “first point, everyone in that situation knew what was going on, I talked to both of the sisters and their cousin. Plus when things were starting to get messy I immediately cut things off. Second thing the married woman-”  
  
“Married women” Entrapta corrects her, and she shoot her a glare  
  
“Whatever, they were rich and sugar mama’s are officially exempt from messiness. Third point, our math teacher's daughter went to our school, it was like hooking up with any other student” Catra feeling like she successfully made her case, continued eating her food.  
  
“I just don’t believe that not wanting to be ‘messy’ is really your reason for not kissing Adora” Scorpia says with more confidence than she has had for most of this conversation. Catra changes the topic, because she does not want to think about that, _I mean what other reason would I have for not kissing Adora, I mean I wanted to sure, but it’s just-_ she stops her train of thought before it can go any further. She returns to her conversation with her friends about school, Entraptas slightly terrifying experiments, and Scorpia’s fat crush on Perfuma. They finish their meals, pay their bills and Scorpia drops Catra off on campus, she hugs both of them awkwardly from behind their seats. She wants them to know that having old time friends is important to her, and that they are important to her.

* * *

  
  
Catra gets back to her room, and hears Adora yelling through both bathroom doors. She sounds upset, or frustrated at the very least. She doesn’t hear anyone else in the room and Adora is pausing before responding to someone, so she assumes she is on the phone. Catra isn’t trying to eavesdrop or anything, she’s just curious, so she tries to slowly and quietly open her side of the bathroom door. Suddenly she hears a loud _THUMP_ on the other bathroom door. She walks over and lightly knocks on the door, before opening it.  
  
“Hey, is everything okay?” Catra looks down and sees Adora’s phone on the ground.  
  
“Ya, it’s fine, sorry about the noise” Adora is sitting at her desk. And Catra is leaning on the door frame. She notices that Adora clearly looks pissed.  
  
“What happened? If you want to talk about it”  
  
“I broke up with my boyfriend” _Oh_ Catra thinks to herself, but she tries to keep a neutral expression  
  
“How are you feeling?”  
  
“I’m fine, honestly I’m relieved. I should have done it way sooner” Adora lets out a breath  
  
Catra pauses for minute and just nods slowly, but then a smirk creeps onto her face “so the sex was really that bad huh?”  
  
“Catra!” Adora is laughing though, and throws an eraser at Catra. Her speedy reflexes catch it, and she throws it back at Adora.  
  
“You’re an idiot” Catra says playfully, picking up Adora’s phone and tossing it back to her. “Well I guess no-” _PING_ Catra pulls out her, to check the message, it’s from DT and she’s typing back to them.  
  
“Are you texting Rose?” Adora has no idea why she said that, but it’s too late now. _So she does remember last night? Interesting…_ Catra thinks to herself.  
  
“No… I haven’t texted her yet, I don’t if I’m going to.”  
  
“Hmm, is there a reason why you wouldn’t” Adora looks into Catra’s mismatched eyes  
  
“Hmm, I don’t know, is there a reason why I shouldn’t?” Catra meets ocean blue eyes  
  
“I don’t know... I don’t see one...I guess” Adora holds Catra’s gaze  
  
“I don’t either... I guess” Catra holds Adora’s gaze  
  
“Okay then” Adora doesn’t break the gaze  
  
“Okay then” Catra breaks the gaze to look at her phone, she holds the phone up to her ear before meeting Adora’s eyes one last time. “Hey Rose it’s Ca-” and she turns around, and closes the door behind her.  
  
 _UUgggggghhhh what the fuck was that? What even happened? What did I just do? Did I just tell her to call rose? Maybe glimmer is right an-_ PING Adora is pulled away from her spiraling thoughts, she opens her phone to read the message.  
  
  


 _Boyfriend: Just tell me Why?! Why would you do this? Why would you throw it all away? Why would you throw us away?_ _  
__  
__Adora: Because I’m gay, queer, dyke, lesbo, homosexy. Got it? Good._ _  
__(Read)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks, for reading to the end! Please, comment, kudos, subscribe etc... I super duper appreciate the support it fuels the fire that is my sagittarius soul. 
> 
> bb queer Adora is growing up so quickly, Catra on the other hand *eye roll*. But you gotta love a slow burn, it's warm, it's cozy, sometimes you get burned but once it gets going it's so worth it!
> 
> \---------------------------------------------
> 
> Coming up next: Catra and Rose Netflix and Chill, because Catra would. And yes Adora is there, in her room at least. There will be some mild smut next time, self smut? Auditory voyerism? you getting what I'm hinting at? 
> 
> Also other stuff happens, but I haven't exactly decided what yet... but I'm pretty sure I know. But if the show has taught me anything is don't make promises you're going to break.


	4. Tell Me What You Didn't Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catra invites Rose over to netflix and chill, Adora overhears the "chilling" aspect of the night. It's infuriating at the begining, but then it's, well it's something else. And Adora gets a little bit too into it. She realizes she's being a total creep and vows to get over this thing, whatever this thing is that she has for Catra. She ends up going on a date with Lonnie, it doesn't exactly go as she expected. Then she talks to Catra about it, again they barely talk, so little words were said, but so much more unsaid.
> 
> \------------------
> 
> TW: Mild smut in this chapter. It's self smut? Audio voyeurism? (aka Adora jerks off to Catra having sex) it's creepy I know, but she acknowledges that it's creepy after I guess... please don't hate me. 
> 
> if you want to skip it, it happens after the first line break, and ends after the second line break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour! Mon Amis! Thank you for coming back for chapter 4, I really appreciate it :) were moving along, it's another chapter about our favourite stupid lesbian disasters wheee, the slow burn will finally catch some flame soon I promise. So here it is enjoy!
> 
> bizous- futchnerd
> 
> \------------
> 
> W: Mild smut in this chapter. It's self smut? Audio voyeurism? (aka Adora jerks off to Catra having sex). If you want to skip it, it happens after the first line break, and ends after the second line break

Adora spends most of her Sunday with Bow and Glimmer running errands, picking up school supplies, and textbooks for the start of class tomorrow, and trying not to think about Catra, or Catra and Rose. Most importantly trying really hard not to think about Catra, or Catra and Rose. They stop at Cafe Runestone, to grab a snack, coffee, and tea. Adora plops down on her chair with her excessive amount of school supplies. She just likes to feel prepared, honestly the academic part of school was never her strong suit, she was more into the athletic aspect, her grades weren’t great that’s why she went to community college first and if it wasn’t for her sports scholarship there would be no way she could get into Etheria U on GPA alone.  
  
“So, are you single now?” Glimmer asks between bites of her sandwich  
  
“Yup! I think I finally said something that got through to him, because he stopped contacting me” Adora explains  
  
“What did you say?” Bow asks, before Adora pulls out her phone to show her friends the text conversation. They both start laughing hysterically. “Wow Adora, brutal!”  
  
“You think?” Adora feels bad now, looking over the text herself  
  
“Honestly, whatever. It’s his fault for not letting you break up with him all those times before” Glimmer states. That does make Adora feel better. “Well, now that your single...and ‘gay, queer, dyke, lesbo, homosexy’ your own words. Maybe I should tell you that Lonnie asked if you play for our team?” Glimmer raises an eyebrow and gives Adora a knowing look  
  
“What? We literally played together a few days ago, and we have practice tomorrow” Adora is confused as to what Glimmer is trying to ask  
  
Glimmer smacks her forehead with the palm of her hand, and Bow shakes his head “Nooo Adora she’s asking if you play for the women who love women team” Adora is staring at Glimmer blankly. “Uhhh! She’s asking if your gay Adora”  
  
“Oh!” Adora finally gets it. “Well, yes, yes I am, I thought that was obvious to you two” okay, maybe Adora doesn’t totally get it  
  
Glimmer rolls her eyes, “Earth to Adora, she’s asking because she’s into you”  
  
“Oh!” Okay now Adora finally gets it, gets it. “Wow okay… I mean she is really pretty… but…”  
  
“But what? I mean she’s hot, and really really sweet once you get past the tough girl act, I mean you should give it a shot, why not?” Glimmer is back to eating her sandwich  
  
“Because…” _Catra_ Adora thinks to herself between speaking. “I mean…” _Catra_ . “I don’t know…” _Catra._ “It’s just…” _Catra._  
  
“I mean, think about it at least” Glimmer says  
  
_Catra_

 _  
_ _Catra_ _  
_ _  
_ _Catra_ _  
_ _  
_ _Catra and Rose._ _  
_ _  
_ “Ya, I’ll think about it, for sure” Adora leaves it at that. They all hang out a bit longer but it’s starting to get late, so Adora grabs a sandwich for dinner later and heads back to her room to do some prep before class starts tomorrow.  
  
She gets back to her room, opens her laptop, and brings out her textbooks, notebooks and pens onto her desk. She already has required reading before the class even started, it doesn’t make any sense, _but I guess this isn’t community college anymore_ , she thinks to herself. Adora notices that Catra’s room is really quiet, so she assumes she’s not home. The walls in these dorms are like paper thin, so she can usually tell when her roommate is there.  
  
Adora is finally done reading and has successfully taken meticulous notes on the introduction to history of Etheria. She looks at the time, it’s still early, but she has practice tomorrow morning, so she sets her alarm on her phone and starts getting ready for bed. She puts on her sleep clothes, lets her hair down, and makes her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She just finishes brushing her teeth when she hears Catra’s front door open. She almost considers opening the other bathroom door to say goodnight, when she hears another person’s voice talking to Catra. Adora listens to them talk, but doesn’t recognize the other woman’s voice.  
  
She hears Catra say “ya, the bathroom is right over there.” So Adora scrambles out of the bathroom back to her room. She lays down on her bed and closes her eyes, trying not to listen to what’s going on in the other room. But Adora can’t help it, they’re chatting for a little bit, she can’t really make out what they’re saying exactly, but then she thinks she hears them put on a movie. She can’t help but think how she would like to watch a movie with Catra, _she probably would have really good taste in movies_ , that’s the last thought Adora has before dozing off to sleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
“Catra!” Adora shoots up in her bed when she hears the scream, at first she’s worried until she hears “Ugghhh, fuccckkk, Catra” _Oh no that was definitely a moan,_ Adora thinks before laying back down and groaning into her pillow. She tries to push the sides of her pillow over her ears, but it does very little to cover the sounds coming from the other room. “Oh yes, ahhh, fuck yesss, right there, Catra, Catra.” For some reason, the sound of the woman who Adora assumes is Rose, calling Catra’s name is incredibly irritating, almost infuriating. She cannot listen to another second of this, but it just keeps coming. “Ahhh, fuck , yess, mhhmmm, god, Catra” different combinations of those words, along with, gasps, screams and moans seep through the walls as Adora is scrambling around her room in search of her headphones. But they are nowhere to be found. _Fucking shit!_ Adora gives up on her headphones, she looks over to her speaker and thinks for a moment. _I could play music out loud, but then they’ll know I can hear them, will that be awkward? I mean she has to know she’s being loud, I mean maybe they think I’m a heavy sleeper, but still… Also what would I even play, like do I play something that would kill the mood? They would be pissed. Would I play something that’s sexy? God then they would probably just be even louder._ She is pulled out of her thoughts when there is a particularly loud scream of Catra’s name “Caatttrrraaaa!” but then it goes quiet, besides the faint sounds of heavy breathing, and suffling.  
  
_Thank fucking god!_ Adora thinks as her temper calms and she crawls back into bed, she closes her eyes and takes long deep breaths. Until she hears a faint moan again, but this time it’s coming from Catra, and Adora’s eyes blink open. Catra is significantly quieter than Rose, but her moans are getting slightly louder, and still audible. The sound of Catra’s voice is causing a different reaction in Adora though, her body feels hot, there is a tingling in her toes, and a tightness in her stomach. She closes her eyes thinking she should just tune it out, but honestly she is listening intently to the raises in pitch to Catra’s breath, and the light rasp in her voice. Images of Catra appear in her mind. She is below Adora, and her mouth is open letting out these beautiful sounds, Adora is running her hands across Catra’s body exploring every inch of her.  
  
“Oh, fuck, yes a little to the right, yes, right there, fuck yes” Catra is calling out. Before Adora can register what she’s even doing, her hand wanders down below her shorts, and past her underwear. She imagines looking up at Catra from between her legs, as she dives into her roommates core. “Oh, fuck, yes” Catra lets out between gasps, and moans. And it feels like she’s talking to Adora. Adora’s fingers are rubbing rapid circles around her clit, as she grabs her breast and pinches at her nipple. Adora loses track of time, as she imagines all of Catra, and all that she would to her. She is pulled away from her thoughts when she hears Catra scream out, “Oh fuck yes, don’t stop, I’m so close, ahhh, don’t stop” but Adora doesn’t open her eyes, or leave her imagination, and she doesn’t stop either. She picks up her pace with her fingers, as if she is doing this to Catra instead. “I’m so close, fuck, I’m gonna cum, ahhh!” It feels like Catra is right there, right below Adora.  
  
“Yes, do it” Adora moans under her breath. She quickly lets go of her nipple to cover her mouth, she bites down on her hand to cover the gasps, and moan, as she gets closer and closer to the edge.  
  
“Fuck I’m cum-ing, ahhhh!” Catra moans, and the sound is ringing in Adora’s ears. Adora bites down hard onto her hand, as her whole body tenses, her toes curl, and her back arches. She melts into the bed, revealing in the afterglow. Until she opens her eyes, and she is alone in her room, Catra isn’t there. Catra is in the other room, basking in her own afterglow, due to the sex she just had with someone else. Someone that is not Adora. And Adora just got off listening to them, Adora just go off listening to her roommate have sex. The realization hits Adora _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, that is not okay, that is so, so, so creepy. Why did I just do that? What the hell was I thinking? That is so fucking creep, I am such a creep, what the hell is wrong with me? Who does that? What the actual fuck…_ this goes on for a while in Adora’s head, she is pulled out of her spiraling thoughts when she hears Catra’s front door opening and closing. She hears one pair of footsteps walking across the room, and opening the window. She assumes Rose left.  
  
_This is not okay, I need to get over this thing, whatever this thing is for Catra…_ Adora tried to think of a solution rather than let her thoughts spiral again. _Maybe Glimmer is onto something, and I should try dating, it could get my mind off of Catra, she_ makes a mental note to herself to talk to Lonnie tomorrow after practice, and buy a new pair of headphones. Before she dozes off into a dreamless sleep.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
_BEEEP BEEEP BEEEP BEEE-_ Adora grabs her phone off her desk and turns off her alarm, she rolls out of her bed, still in a haze, and makes her way to the bathroom. She sees Catra there filling her water boiler, in the sink and Adora is now definitely awake. Catra is wearing a baggy grey t-shirt and nothing else. Adora is blushing profusely, looking anywhere besides Catra. She was really hoping she wouldn’t see her today, at least definitely not this early, especially after hearing her have sex last night, and well y’know getting herself off to it.  
  
“Morning Princess” Catra says, oh so casually. Adora doesn’t respond, she doesn’t know what to say. “Everything okay there?”  
  
“Ya, ya, everything’s fine, why wouldn’t it be fine, I’m just tired is all” _act chill Adora! Act chill!_ She tries to talk herself into behaving normally.  
  
“Mhmm” Catra nods. It feels like this water boiler is taking forever to fill up. “You want some coffee?”  
  
Adora knows she should say no, but she realizes that she doesn’t know if the cafes or the dining hall is open right now, and she really needs coffee before practice. “Ya sure, thanks” she says, Catra gestures for her to follow her, and so she does. She walks into Catra’s room and sits at her desk, cause she is not about to sit on that bed right now. Catra plugs the pot in, and they wait for it to boil. Adora feels awkward, so she speaks “What are you doing up so early?”  
  
“Eh, went to bed late and couldn’t really sleep” Adora nods in response, trying really hard not to make a face that gives away the fact that she definitely knows why Catra was up late. Apparently she wasn’t successful, “Why are you making that face?”  
  
“What face? I have no idea what you’re talking about? That’s just my face” Adora is blushing hard.  
  
“You heard last night, didn’t you? I’m sorry about that”  
  
“Oh what? Oh barely, it’s totally fine, didn’t even notice” Catra seems suspicious  
  
“I’ll put on music next time or something”  
  
_Next time?_ The thought makes something in Adora’s stomach turn “Oh, it’s fine, you don’t have to do that” Catra raises an eyebrow at Adora. “I mean ya, you should probably do that” Catra makes 2 mugs of instant coffee, and hands one to Adora. Adora takes a sip and almost gags, “you got any sugar?”  
  
“Yup” Catra goes into her drawer and hands Adora a couple packets of sugar. Adora sweetens her coffee and starts to drink it. Until curiosity takes over her brain.  
  
“Where is she anyway?” Catra tilts her head at Adora’s question  
  
“You mean Rose?” Adora nods, trying to remain neutral. “Oh she left last night, I don’t really do sleepovers”  
  
“Oh…” Adora faces down into her mug to avoid eye contact. “Well I should probably get ready for practice, good talk Catra, good coffee Catra, thanks”  
  
“Weirdo” Catra says before Adora bolts back into her room.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
Practice goes well for the most part, Adora is a bit in her head at the beginning, but eventually she gets in the zone. It feels like the rest of the team does too, they all work really well together, especially her and Glimmer and Adora really appreciates that. Coach Kristy is amazing too, hard but fair, she ends up letting everyone off a bit early because it’s the first day, so they all hit the showers. As Adora is packing up her things to leave Lonnie catches her eye. She remembers that she promised herself that she would talk to her, so she takes a deep breath, and walks over.  
  
“Hey Lonnie”  
  
“Oh hey Adora”  
  
“Great job today, you were like really good at defense it was honestly impressive”  
  
“Thanks, you weren’t so bad yourself ‘She-ra’”  
  
“Thanks, yup! That’s me, that's what they call me” _god I have like no game_ Adora thinks to herself. “So…alright bye have a good day, see you next practice” Adora turns around to save herself from any further embarrassment, until Lonnie calls out to her.  
  
“Hey Greyskull, have you had breakfast yet?”  
  
“No, I haven’t actually, have you?”  
  
“No, wanna go grab a bite at the cafe or something?” Lonnie asks  
  
“Sure thing!” So they both walk over to the Runestone Cafe, Adora orders an oatmeal with fruits and a coffee, she doesn’t get anything too big or messy because even though Lonnie supposedly finds Adora attractive, she might not after she sees the girl eat. They grab a table near the window, and eat while making small talk about practice, the team and Coach Kristy.  
  
“So what are you studying?” Lonnie asks  
  
“I have no idea yet, I’m technically an independent student right now so I’m just taking a bunch of random courses that I find interesting. Hopefully find something cool enough to make my major. What about you?”  
  
“I’m pre-law” Lonnie says casually, but Adora is thoroughly impressed  
  
“Damn, that’s amazing. So you want to be a lawyer?”  
  
“Ya, I do really badly, but it’s just so much school. I’ve only been here 3 years and honestly I’m over it”  
  
“Haha, ya I feel that. School is not my thing, kicking things is a lot more my thing” Lonnie laughs, and Adora thinks she has a really pretty smile.  
  


“You're a freshman right?”  
  
“Ya, but I did a year at the community college before transferring”  
  
“Ah, I do not miss freshman year, the dorms suck, and the dining hall is shit”  
  
“Ya, I’m in the north dorms, which isn’t actually that bad. I have my own room at least. I just like a bathroom mate.”  
  
“Ya what's your roommate like?” _god_ if only adora could put into words what she thought of Catra. But she was not going to let her mind go there, she takes another bite of her oatmeal trying desperately not to blush.  
  
“Oh, she’s cool I guess… I mean actually she’s like really cool, almost intimidatingly cool. She’s a Fine Arts major, her name is Catra” Adora sees Lonnie make an _oh_ face and chuckle.  
  
“Oh, I know Catra” _why am I not surprised?_ Adora thinks to herself  
  
“How do you know Catra?” Adora asks, even though she thinks she probably knows the answer and isn’t sure if she wants to hear it  
  
“We used to hook-up for a little bit,” Lonnie shrugs. _There it is_ Adora groans internally  
  
“Has everyone slept with Catra?” Adora tries to hide her bitterness  
  
Lonnie laughs “Honestly, I feel like If you’re a lesbian in the city of Etheria, you’ve either slept with Catra, or want to sleep with Catra.” _well fuck, I wonder where that puts me_ Adora can’t help but roll her eyes. “I dunno, there’s just something about that girl, y’know? She’s a dangerous one.” _Oh, ya I know_ Adora thinks to herself, letting out an inner sigh.  
  
They change the topic away from Catra, _thank god_ , the talk about soccer, and school, Lonnie shares some hilarious stories from her freshman year. Adora thinks Lonnie is actually really sweet, funny, and gorgeous. It’s nice to talk to her, Adora’s stomach also doesn’t do backflips when they hang out, which is a nice change of pace from being around her roommate. It feels a lot more comfortable, easy, and stable, maybe this thing could actually help her get over whatever insane feelings she’s having about Catra. Plus she doesn’t want to be one of the many lesbians of Etheria who has slept with Catra, _but I mean it would probably be really hot- nope! Not going there_ Adora stops here train of thought. She looks at the clock, and it’s almost time for her first class, so she starts to grab her things.  
  
“Hey, I gotta go to class, but this was really nice. Thanks” Adora says smiling at Lonnie.  
  
“Ya, it was, I was wondering… What’re you doing Thursday night?”  
  
“Uhm ...nothing, why?”  
  
“Well, there’s actually this cosmic bowling night, I know it sounds really dorky but it’s actually really fun. If you want to go together?” Lonnie asks, almost shy, but barely because it’s Lonnie.  
  
“Ya, sure that sounds fun”  
  
“Sweet it’s a date”  
  
“It’s a date!” Adora smiles. Her and Lonnie exchange phone numbers to figure out details and she heads to class.  
  


* * *

  
  


For Adora the week passes by quickly, with classes and practice, she already has so much homework it’s ridiculous. She hasn’t seen much of Catra, besides in passing, it’s not that Adora is trying to avoid her or anything, it’s just that she can’t stand the feeling of being around her. The way her stomach feels like a trampoline park, or how her mind turns to jelly, it’s just too much, but not enough all at the same time. And now it’s thursday, and she’s standing in front of her mirror again. She is wearing a tight, striped, black and white, long sleeve shirt and black skinny jeans. And once again, she looks like she’s going to mug someone, but in like a burglar from a 90s cartoon sort of way. _Uggghh_ She has no idea what to wear, she tries to dig through all her clothes but has no luck, fashion really isn’t her thing. So she pulls out her phone to text her very fashionable friends _B.F.S (BEST FRIEND SQUAD)_ _  
_ _  
  
_

_Adora: Hey, I have no idea what to wear for my date tonight. S.O.S_ _  
_ _  
_ _Bow: Don’t stress, what are we working with?_ _  
_ _  
_ _(Adora sent an image)_ _  
_ _  
_ _Glimmer: LOL are you gonna share the money you steal from the bank with us?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Bow: Glimmer! Rude!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Adora: AHHHHHHH!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Glimmer: Okay, sorry that was rude. It doesn’t look that bad, but don’t wear that._ _  
_ _  
_ _Adora: Then what do I wear?_ _  
_ _  
_ _Glimmer: I would go with something fun, but not too eager, casual, but thoughtful, like you tried but not that hard, like ‘I woke up like this’ but ‘I woke up hot’ kinda vibe._ _  
_ _  
_ _Adora: That is so far from helpful. Thank you!_ _  
_ _  
_ _Glimmer: Your welcome <3 _ _  
_ _  
_ _Bow: I think what Glimmer is trying to say is just wear something that you’re comfortable in, and feels like you. You don’t need to try and impress her, you just need to be yourself. That’s already impressive enough._ _  
_ _  
_ _Adora: Thanks Bow, that’s actually really helpful._ _  
_ _  
_ _Glimmer: Pretty much what I said_ _  
_ _  
_ _Adora: Not even close_ _  
_ _  
_ _Bow: You can call us after the date, if you want, and tell us how it goes :)_ _  
_ _  
_ _Glimmer: Or don’t if it doesn’t end until tomorrow morning ;)_ _  
_ _  
_ _Adora: Wow... bye._ _  
_ _  
_  
  


After a semi-helpful conversation with her friends, Adora decides to just go with skinny blue jeans, a white t-shirt and her favourite red letterman jacket. She puts her hair in a tight ponytail and re-poofs her hair poof. Right on time because… _PING_  
  
  


_Lonnie: Hey, I’m outside your building. No rush though take your time_ _  
_ _  
_ _Adora: I’ll be right out :)_ _  
_ _  
_ _  
  
_

Adora walks outside and sees Lonnie, she stops for a moment, she looks really good. She has her hair braided in cornrows down the middle, with the sides freshly shaved, she’s wearing grey corduroy pants, with a red t-shirt. “Wow...you look great. I love your hair” Adora says  
  
“Thanks, I went to the salon yesterday. I like your poof too” Lonnie smirks, Adora pushes her playfully on the shoulder.  
  
“You didn’t need to come here, I could have met you at the parking lot”  
  
Lonnie shrugs “I’d like to believe chivalry didn’t die with the millennial generation” Lonnie offers an arm to Adora. Adora loops her arm through, and they walk towards Lonnie’s car in the parking lot. When they arrive, Lonnie opens the passenger side door and gestures for Adora to get in.  
  
“Why thank you, what a gentlewoman” Adora climbs into her seat and buckles her seat belt.  
  
“Anything for a pretty lady” Lonnie climbs into the driver seat, she puts on some music and they make their way off campus. The bowling alley isn’t too far away, the pull up to the parking lot and there is a giant neon sign that reads _THE ROSE BOWL_ . They get inside, pay for their entrance, and trade in their shoes for pairs of old bowling shoes. The place looks like any old bowling alley, with those blue faded carpets that have funky patterns, it’s dark with UV lighting and strobes flashing different colors. They are blasting top 40’s music, they decide to play 6 pin bowling because it’s less busy. They both crack up laughing when they notice how their teeth and eyeballs look in the UV light.  
  
“So, are we going to put the gutterball protectors” Adora asks  
  
“What, are you chicken?” Lonnie teases  
  
“Oh, you’re so on!” Adora is very competitive, and so is Lonnie. So the night is full of teasing, and back and forth shit talk. It’s all playful though, because it’s bowling, and no one can be taken seriously bowling. It’s a close match though, Adora is leading by 3 points, but Lonnie has one last turn. “HOLY SHIT LONNIE WATCH OUT!” _  
_  
Lonnie drops the ball and it rolls directly in the gutter, “Wow Greyskull, never took you for a cheater”  
  
“Don’t you wish we put up those gutterball protectors now?” Adora responds with a smirk  
  
“Or such a tease” Lonnie steps closer to Adora, Adora looks into Lonnie's eyes, they’re a brown hazelnut color, but then she notices Lonnie looking down at her lips.  
  
“Times up, someone else is taking your lane” The guy from behind the counter yells at them. They both immediately pull away from one another.  
  
“Ya, I should probably get home. I have some homework I want to get done tonight, and practice tomorrow y’know” Adora isn’t lying, she actually does already have a ridiculous amount of homework. So they walk back to Lonnie’s car and drive back to campus.  
  
“I’ll walk you back to your building”  
  
“That’s sweet, but you don’t have to do that” Adora responds  
  
Lonnie shrugs, “It’s a nice night out, plus I want to” Adora smiles, and they make their way back to Adora’s dorm. During the walk Lonnie takes Adora’s hand, and it’s nice, they walk in silence most of the way. Until they reach the front of the building, Lonnie pulls adora gently so they are facing each other. “Can I kiss you?” Lonnie asks, it’s almost a whisper.  
  
People don’t usually ask, in Adora’s experience, she finds the consideration cute “Ya, thanks for as-” Then Lonnie's lips are on Adora’s. They kiss for a little while, their tongues finding each other and moving together. The kiss is nice, Lonnie’s lips are soft, it’s tender, but still hard, and their mouths fit well together. But it’s similar to all the kisses Adora has had in her life. I mean it’s definitely better in many ways. But everytime Adora kisses someone, she expects this spark, fireworks, or an explosion of passion. Maybe she’s just seen to many rom coms, and that’s just not how it is. Maybe it’s just nice and comfortable and maybe that’s okay.  
  
Lonnie pulls away to speak “I had a really good time tonight, even though you cheated”  
  
“I had a really good time too, even though your a sore loser”  
  
“Wow Greyskull, you’re lucky your pretty” Adora blushes at that  
  
“Look who's talking, thanks again. I had a really good night. See you at practice tomorrow?”  
  
“Ya see you tomorrow, have a good night” and with that Lonnie walks away, and Adora goes back to her room.  
  
When Adora gets to her room she looks at the time, it’s only 9:30 but she has a reading to do for tomorrow, and homework she should start on if she doesn’t want to fall behind. So she takes out her film studies textbook, notebook, pens, and starts reading. Adora knows Catra is home because she can smell the pot trickling into her bedroom. Catra smokes a lot in her room, she tries to cover it with a mix of incense, scented candles, and air freshener, which honestly smells worse than the cigarettes and weed. Adora doesn’t really mind. The smell doesn’t linger in her room, it’s mostly Catra’s and the bathroom. She finally finishes a very long introduction chapter on the asthetiques of film critique and has successfully taken thorough notes. She then pulls out her study notes for her Environmental Science class, they already have a quiz next week and she knows she needs to start studying now if she wants to do well. After she feels that she knows everything decently, she makes an attempt at the practice quiz, but immediately gets stuck on the third question. Maybe it’s the stress, or being tired, but Adora gets so angry with herself for not knowing the answer. It feels so simple, like something everyone should just know, or at least to be able to remember. _God, your such and idiot, stupid, dumbass!_ She calls herself before throwing her textbook across the room, _THUMP_ it hits the bathroom door.  
  
Catra knocks lightly on the bathroom door before opening it, she sees the textbook on the floor in front of her. “What did this door ever do to you?” Catra sounds smug, until see notices how stressed Adora is. She picks up the textbook and walks over to place it on Adora’s desk. She puts a hand on Adora’s shoulder and rubs soothing circles with her thumb, “Hey, it’s okay. What’s wrong?”  
  
“I’m just a fucking idiot, who can’t learn anything, and if my grades drop below a 3.0 I lose my scholarship, and I’m so fucking stupid I’ll be lucky if I don’t fail all my classes” Adora throws her head into her hand, trying desperately not to cry.  
  
Catra cuts her off her rambleing, “Hey, hey, hey look at me” Adora peeks up from her hands, and Catra lifts her chin so they’re looking into each other's eyes. “Nobody gets to call you an idiot, besides me. And I don’t think you’re and idiot because you can’t remember some stupid facts, I think you’re an idiot because you don’t see how determined and capable you are… And because you’re a horse girl” Adora laughs at that, she immediately relaxes her whole body and pulls Catra into a tight hug. She doesn’t know why she does it, maybe it was because Catra was being so sweet, maybe it’s because she needed a hug, or maybe it’s because it felt like the right thing to do. And once Catra hugs her back it feels so right. “You and Scorpia both, what’s with you muscle heads liking to squeeze the life out of people”  
  
Adora laughs, and feels like all her anger, stress, and fears are gone and replaced with indescribable warmth. She lets go, and it feels like Catra holds on a second for just a second longer before letting go herself. “Can I help?” Catra asks  
  
“You already did”  
  
“I meant with your homework, you idiot” Catra catches herself quickly “I’m sorry...too soon”  
  
“Nah, not since I know what you actually think of me” Adora smiles, and she feels herself blushing so she turns back to her desk “Any chance you know all of the layers of the atmosphere by heart?”  
  
“Bottom to top: Troposphere, Stratosphere, Mesosphere, Thermosphere”  
  
Adora is both shocked and impressed at the same time “What?! How do you know that?”  
  
“The Silly Monkey Talks” Catra shrugs  
  
“What? What did you call me?”  
  
“No, you dork. It’s a mnemonic for remembering the layers of the atmosphere. The: Troposphere, Silly: Stratosphere, Monkey: Mesosphere, Talks: Thermosphere”  
  
“Wow… that is incredible, I’m adding that to my Q-Cards”  
  
“A jock and a nerd, you’re really something else Adora Greyskull”  
  
“I’m like the opposite of a nerd, I have a really hard time with academics so I have to try like extra, extra hard just to do slightly above average”  
  
“Well, I’m the master of shortcuts, cramming, and quick, efficient studying techniques. If you ever want some help”  
  
“Yes! I would so appreciate that! I suck at art, but if you need help with like cleaning your brushes or something I could that for sure”  
  
Catra laughs “I think I can manage, but I might need a live model in the future so i’ll keep you posted”  
  
“Deal!” Adora sticks out her hand, Catra laughs and then shakes on it  
  
“Hey, you need a break? I got the keys for my studio today, want to go check it out?”  
  
“Yeeesss!! Take me away from this hell hole” Adora says flopping back on the back of her chair  
  
Catra laughs, she notices she does that a lot around Adora. “God you’re dramatic, but sure thing, anything for you Princess”  
  
They make their way over to the Fine Arts building, it’s not too far away from the dorms. The building itself is probably one of the largest on the whole campus, it’s not the tallest but it’s definitely the widest. It also looks incredibly old compared to the other buildings, It reminds Adora of the warehouses she saw in the Freight Zone when they went to The Heart of Etheria. Except on each corner of the first floor, there are large glass windows looking into a gallery space. “Freshman studios are on the second floor,” Catra says before they start climbing up the stairs. They turn down a few halls filled with lockers and paint stains before they arrive at a large door. Catra unlocks the doors and swings them open. It’s a huge space, with a high ceiling, and huge windows, everything is white, with the occasional paint splatter or charcoal smear. There are large high tables and stools in the middle.  
  
“Holy shit, Catra, this place is amazing”  
  
“Ya, it’s not bad, this is my section” Catra leads Adora over to an area right in front of a window looking out onto the campus quad. There is a wooden easel, and several boxes containing tools and supplies. “I have to share the space with a few other people because I’m a freshman, but they all seem like morning people. So I’m going to come at night when no ones here”  
  
“This is incredible, I’m so jealous. Studying in my room sucks, and I hate the library, it’s way too quiet and you can’t eat”  
  
“I do know how much you love to eat” Catra smirks  
  
“Shut up!”  
  
“Well, you’re welcome to come here and work with me whenever you want?” Catra shrugs  
  
“Are you serious? That would be amazing!” Adora can’t help the smile that spreads across her face  
  
“Like I said earlier, anything for you Princess” Adora turns away to hide her blush, and finds a stool in the center of the room to sit on  
  
“I just gotta grab some stuff for class tomorrow” Catra begins digging through her supplies “Fuck! I gotta organize all this shit” Catra huffs and continues looking around. They’re silent for a moment, as Adora is tapping her fingering on her thighs and looking around the studio.  
  
“So… I went on a date tonight” Catra stops moving for a moment before turning back to look at Adora.  
  
“Damn, well you move on quick. Who’s the lucky guy?”  
  
“Girl actually” Adora says  
  
Now Catra fully stops what she’s doing and turns to look at Adora, arms crossed across her chest, one hip out, and one eyebrow raised “Oh really?”  
  
“Yup”  
  
“Anyone I know?” Catra asks, and Adora can’t quite read her expression  
  
“Actually ya, it’s Lonnie, she’s on my soccer team”  
  
“Hot lawyer Lonnie?”  
  
“Yup, that’s the one”  
  
“Nice… Lonnie’s cool” Catra turns back to her task “So… how did it go?”  
  
“I mean it was nice… I guess… I mean ya, It was a lot of fun, Lonnie is really sweet, and pretty, and cool. But It just felt like it lacked something... I don't know... Like intensity, passion, or like love or something I don’t know”  
  
“Maybe, that’ll come later. I don’t know” Catra has already found all the supplies she needs but doesn’t want to look at Adora so she continues shuffling things around.  
  
“You don’t feel that way about Rose? Or the other girls you sleep with?” Adora asks, not really sure if she actually wants to hear the answer  
  
“Not really… I mean I think they're cool, I like spending time with them, but I wouldn’t say I’m in love. Sex and emotion are two different things, they’re great when their together, but their also pretty dang great seperatly” Adora doesn’t know how to react to that statement, so she just doesn’t. She lets the silence hang in between them, until Catra speaks again. “So are you going to go on a second date?”  
  
“I don’t know…” Adora is staring intently at Catra, even though she’s not looking at her. Until she is.  
  
Catra turns around to stare into those endless blue eyes “I don’t know… is there a good reason why you wouldn’t?  
  
“I don’t know is there a good reason why I shouldn’t” Adora can’t look away, there is a familiar tension lingering between the two if them. It feels like neither of them want to blink, because if they do they might lose it.  
  
“I don’t see one… I guess”  
  
“Me neither… I guess”  
  
“Okay then”  
  
“Okay”  
  
_What the actual fuck?! this feels like Deja Vu, we literally had this exact same conversation last week, what the hell is going on? Why does she keep doing this? What does she mean?_ Adora snaps out of her thoughts “I’m gonna go back to my room” She says before bolting out of the studio.  
  
Catra stands there for a moment, just staring into the space that was previously occupied by Adora. She doesn’t understand the feeling in her body, it feels like her skin is tense, and the hairs on her body are standing. She felt the same way after the last time they had this conversation. And just like last time, she has no idea what either of them meant by what they said.  
  
It’s because neither of them meant what they said, however they meant everything that didn’t say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! Thanks for reading till the end, I really super duper appreciate your support, please kudos, comment, subscribe etc. Would love to hear what you think :)
> 
> \--------------
> 
> Coming up next: We jump a little bit forward, just a couple of weeks, Lonnie and Adora have a "talk" after dating for a little bit. Bow and Adora have a "talk". And Adora and Catra have a "talk". I'm excited for next chapter tehe. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading :) see you soon - bizous- futchnerd


	5. People Change

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora helps Catra through a panic attack, they both learn things about each other that they didn't know. Lonnie asks Adora "Can we talk?" never a good start, but not always a bad ending. Bow and Adora talk feelings, and Adora realizes ya she has those, and that she those for someone in particular, whether or now she can actually do anyhting about them besides begin a useless, disaster of a lesbian... well read to find out!!
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> TW: Panic attack at the begining, talks about drug use, talks about injury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello !! Thank you for reading and coming back for Chapter 5! Shout out to my 2 friends I let read my fanfiction, but more importantly shout out to all of you who I don't know IRL but are reading and keep reading, it honestly means all of Etheria to me <3 We're getting there... very close to there... by there I mean sweet sweet Catradora loving. 
> 
> So Bon ApeREADING!- xoxo futchnerd
> 
> \---------------
> 
> TW: Panic attack at the begining, talks about drug use, talks about injury.

Adora wakes up suddenly, it takes her a moment to realize where she is, she looks around at the white cement floor she is sitting on and the tall white walls that she is leaning against. She fell asleep in Catra’s studio again, her textbook and notes still sprawled out in front of her. This isn’t the first time this has happened, she has been spending lots of late nights here studying with Catra. She tells herself that her workload is a lot, and she needs the extra study time to keep up and stay ahead, but if she’s being honest she’s been really enjoying the time with Catra.  _ Catra, where is Catra? _ She looks around the studio, and finds the girl huddled in a fetal position on the ground near her easel. Adora immediately runs over to her, as she gets closer she notices that Catra is trembling, crying, and desperately trying to breath.  _ Panic attack _ Adora knows it instantly, she’s had her fair share of those, even if it’s been a while, she still remembers vividly what they feel like.    
  
She approaches Catra and kneels down in front of her, making sure to leave enough space to not make physical contact. “Catra” Adora says gently but firm.   
  
Catra looks up, shocked, her eyes glazed over as if she wasn’t in her own body. And in Adora’s experience she probably wasn’t.   
  
“It’s me Adora” Adora looking directly into her eyes, trying to hold her attention   
  
Catra blinks a few times, as if she is refocusing her eyes. It seems like she’s more there than before, but her breathing is still short, and she’s clutching her heart. It’s clear in her face that she’s in pain, and that she’s scared but she’s trying to hide it.   
  
“Can I touch you? Is that okay?” Adora asks hesitantly but firm.   
  
Catra nods in agreement. Adora takes Catra’s free hand and holds it in her own, giving it a tight squeeze at first, then relaxing a bit to rub circles in the palm of Catra’s hand.   
  
“We’re in your studio right now, I know this is scary right now, but you’re safe. I’m here, and I’m going to stay here until this passes, and it will pass” Adora tries to reassure her. She doesn’t say that everything is okay, or that it’s fine, because it’s not and she always hated when people would tell her that. Adora holds Catra’s gaze trying her best to get her roommates attention “I want you take 10 deep breaths with me okay, in and out”    
  
Adora takes exaggerated breaths in and out, Catra seems to be trying to follow but not succeeding. “You’re doing great, just keep trying” and Adora continues with her exaggerated deep breathing, it takes Catra a few tries but eventually she manages 10 deep breaths.   
  
“Okay, now let’s try taking a breath in for 4, hold for 4, and out for 4” Adora does this and counts while breathing in and out. They do this a few times and Catra’s breathing seems to have evened out more, she’s not shaking as much, and her eyes have regained some strength. Adora moves to Catra’s side, “Can I hold you?”   
  
Catra nods in agreement, so Adora wraps her arms around her. At first Catra doesn’t respond but then turns slightly to hold Adora back, she holds tightly and nuzzles her head into the nook between Adora’s neck and shoulder. She begins to cry.   
  
Adora feels the tears well up in her eyes too, but pushes them back, because that’s not what Catra needs right now. “Hey, hey, you did so good, you pushed through, and that’s hard. But you’re here now, and your safe”    
  
Catra stays there for a long moment, because Adora’s right she’s safe, and she feels safe. Like that night falling asleep in Adora’s arms, it’s hard for her to name the feeling, she hasn’t felt it a lot in her life but it reminds her of sitting on her abuela's lap, watching the older woman paint. It’s different, but the basis of both feelings give her a sense of calmness, safety, and home.    
  
Catra pulls away to wipe her tears, Adora however does not let go, Catra looks into those crystal blue eyes with so much gratitude “uhm, thanks, you were very helpful” Adora just smiles, and that smile, it makes Catra warm, she realizes how close their faces are, and it suddenly feels like sauna. She’s clammy in places that she didn’t even know could be clammy, and her body is buzzing like someone is trying to jumpstart her body. 

“I uhhh, I, I need a smoke” Catra always needs a smoke whenever there’s something she feels like she can’t handle, and Adora looking at her like that, whatever that was, was something she could not handle. Over the last few weeks of Adora coming to Catra’s late night work sessions, Catra’s realized several contradictions: 1. She feels so easily comfortable around Adora, but feels incredibly uncomfortable with how she reacts to being around Adora. 2. She loves talking to Adora, and the way her voice gets when she’s tired, but hates how she reacts to Adora when she speaks. And 3. She can’t get enough of being around Adora, but cannot stand how she feels being around Adora.   
  
Catra grabs her pack of smokes from her jacket pocket, and opens the large window, she perches on the window sill and fishes out her lighter from her pocket. She lights her cigarette, she inhales deeply with the first drag, the irony of how much cigarettes help her breath has always been funny to her. She tries to look out into the quad trying desperately to not look at Adora, but feels her gaze against her skin, it makes the hairs on her body stand up. Something compels her to turn and look at Adora, she can see nothing but concern in those deep blue eyes.   
  
“Do you want to talk about what happened?” Adora asks hesitantly   
  
“Panic attack, I guess” Catra shrugs   
  
“Ya, I figured. Do you know what triggered it?”   
  
“Too much adderall and coffee probably, without enough weed or xanax to balance it” Catra watches Adora for a reaction  Adora doesn’t react, at least not how Catra was expecting. She was expecting her to be concerned or worried like Scorpia, or to chastise her for her drug use. But Adora knows Catra does drugs, she’s seen her take adderall during these late night work seshes, hell she’s even seen Catra crush them up and snort them, downing the taste with coffee. Instead Adora just nods and smiles, in a way that says  _ ya that makes sense _ .   
  
“Does this happen a lot?” Adora asks, she is concerned a little. She knew Catra does a lot of drugs, but she seemed to have it under control for the most part, until now.   
  
Catra takes a long drag of her cigarette, while she contemplates her response. She doesn’t really talk to people about this, sure Scorpia and Entrapta knew a bit about how bad her hangovers were, or when she wasn’t able to sleep. But they didn’t know how bad it really gets sometimes. She finally lands on “As of recently ya, it’s gotten worse” 

Adora is silent, it doesn't come off as judgmental or pushy, more of an open invitation for Catra to continue. So she takes it “I don’t know if it’s because I’m doing more of everything, or because I’m doing it more often, or both… but ya I’ve been getting panic attacks, sometimes paranoia, or a really brutal hangover. Usually I can manage it though”    
  
“Why all the drugs?” Adora asks on impulse, and immediately regrets it. Because that does come off as judgemental and pushy to Catra this time.   
  
Catra scoffs, she is not about to go into all the reasons she needs to escape her mind, body and soul on a regular basis. But she tries to remain honest, as much as she can without being vulnerable, because something about Adora makes it hard to build the walls that come up so easily for Catra with literally anyone else. “Honestly…” that’s a good start, it will keep her accountable. “I’ve been doing drugs and drinking for a long time, and it practically saved my life. When I found the parties like The Heart of Etheria, it made me feel alive, it saved me from a really dark place. It took me away from reality, and being me in that reality, it freed me.” Adora nods, and gives her an understanding look. Which Catra doesn’t really understand, coming from Adora but somehow it’s so genuine it does make her feel understood. So she continues “I guess after a while, it took more for it to feel like it used to, and that means worse hangovers, some panic attacks and mild paranoia. -Look I know how it sounds, it’s not a great coping mechanism I know, but it works...for the most part” Catra looks to Adora for a reaction again.   
  
Again, it’s not what she expects. It's clear that Adora is thinking something, but she’s not sure if she should say it, or she doesn’t know how to say it. “I know it’s totally different... but I kinda get it, the feeling at least. Some stuff happened when I was kid, that well… Well it wasn’t great, to say the least. And after when things started to get better, when I had a family again, I wasn’t getting much better though. But when I got into sports, it felt amazing, when I was in the zone, blood pumping and body sweating, my mind was empty. And that was a type of serenity that I never thought was possible. So I did it alot, I played a lot of sports, and exercised constantly. I pulled a few muscles, got some shin splints, dislocated a few things, but nothing was permanently damaged. But during those times when I was forced to heal, I started getting panic attacks, and it started happening a lot.”   
  
“Oh” is all Catra could manage, because she had so many questions like _ what do you mean ‘when you had a family again’? What happened to your family? When you talk about your parents, who are you talking about?  _ None of which were appropriate at this moment, and she didn’t want to pry. So she asked something that felt safer, more hopeful “how did you get out of it?”   
  
“I was prescribed anti anxiety medication for a while, I still have some in my room for crisis situations, I can give you some if you want? In case. But I haven’t taken them in a couple of years. I did some therapy, to learn how to notice triggers, and warnings. And different coping mechanisms. I usually manage to get a handle on things, before they get into crisis mode now, but it’s still reassuring to know I have meds in case. I also limit the amount of time that I spend doing physical activities, and try to take rest days in between” Catra is still in a state of shock, still lingering from learning that who she assumed was her pretty perfect, goody two-shoes roommate has possibly lost her entire family. Her shock reignited when said straight-laced roommate, just offered her drugs?!?    
  
“Uhm wow, okay… thanks ya… I’ll take those meds- but I won’t use them unless I absolutely need to I promise” She feels like she needs to clarify before Adora asks   
  
“Honestly, I have them prescribed ‘as needed’ so I trust you know what you need”  _ this fucking girl with her surprises _ Catra thinks to her self, as she turns back to her cigarette, trying to restructure her face into something doesn’t look like she walked into a dark room and thousands of people just jumped out and yelled SURPRISE! “And hey Catra?”   
  
Catra turns to look at Adora “If you ever feel like you're getting panicked, or paranoid, or whatever, you can always call me over the bathroom, or over the phone. I don’t care if you're high. I’ll come, I’ll be there.”   
  
Catra pauses for a moment, because she knows she’s not going to do that. It’s not that she doesn’t want to, Adora was actually extremely helpful, and this was one her shortest, least painful panic attacks. It’s just that Catra has a hard time asking for help, because most of the time she doesn’t know what she needs, she knows what she wants and sometimes that’s close enough. But sometimes it’s furthest from the truth. “Thanks… I’ll try” She’s trying to be honest again.   
  
“It’s getting pretty late, you want to head back? Try and get some rest?” Adora asks, trying to suppress the fact that she wants to be there for Catra if this, or anything like this happens again. But she doesn’t want to push it.   
  
Catra flicks her cigarette out the window and closes it, she walks back to her easel to look at the large charcoal drawing she has been furiously trying to get right. “Ya, this is fine, it will do” she says as she begins to pack up her things.   
Adora turns to glance at the drawing, before going to pick up her textbook and supplies, but stops dead in her tracks.  _ ‘It’s fine’!?!? ‘It will do’?!?  _ Adora repeats Catra’s words to her in her mind, as if there is no way she could have said that. She looks at the drawing of the white fabric draped over the window sill, with a lamp illuminating it from the side. It’s so accurate, each fold, each crease, the way the light hits the various spots creating highlights and shadows. But it’s not just that it’s realistic that has Adora breathless, it’s something else, it invokes an emotion within her. The drawing is mostly blacks and greys, with a selective use of whites, there’s something that forms from the shapes, it’s not a face, or a figure Adora can’t quite describe exactly what it is, but it’s haunting, and it’s powerful. Adora is snapped out of her thoughts when Catra speaks.   
  
“You ready to go?”   
  
“Uhh… ya, I just got to grab my things” Adora goes to pack up her bag, and they leave.   
  
When they arrive back to the dorm, they go into their separate rooms. They both change, and get ready for bed. Adora hears Catra use the bathroom first, when she’s done Adora does the same. When she’s done she looks at herself in the mirror and takes a deep breath, before knocking on Catra’s side of the bathroom door.   
  
“Ya?” Catra asks from her bed, before Adora opens the door.   
  
“I just wanted to say goodnight” that’s all Adora says, but Catra knows by the look on her face that she wants to say so much more.   
  
“Goodnight princess” and so does Catra, she takes a deep breath “Hey Adora?”   
  
“Ya?” she sounds eager, as if Catra will say the thing she’s too afraid to say   
  
“Thanks again, I really appreciate it” Catra still wants to say so much more, and Adora can tell. Adora knows that Catra needs something more than what Adora did earlier, but she’s not sure what it is, and Adora needs something more too, but she’s afraid it will be too much. She takes a deep breath, and goes for it.   
  
“Do you want me to stay? For the night?” Adora says, even though what she means is  _ can I stay? _ Adora almost panics waiting for a response, but she doesn’t have time to even start because Catra responds instantly   
  
“Ya, that’d be nice” Catra says scooting over and pulling open her bed sheets. Adora walks over, and crawls in. Immediately wrapping her arms around Catra, Catra takes Adora’s hand and intertwines their fingers. They’ve only done this once before, but it feels familiar. Adora nuzzles her head into Catra’s shoulder and whispers.   
  
“Hey Catra?” Catra hums in response. “You’re really talented, I may not know a lot about art, but I know it’s good, like really good, it makes me feel things that I don’t understand…”  _ You make me feel things I don’t understand _ but she swallows the last thought and shove it deep inside her mind. Catra’s chest vibrates, and Adora can only accurately describe it as a purr, they press closer together, it’s not clear who pulls the other in tighter, but it’s safe to assume it was a mutual effort.   
  
  


* * *

  
  
_Beep_ _beep beep beep…_ Adora wakes up to the sound of her alarm in the other room, she looks to Catra who is still asleep in her arms. Somehow they’ve managed to get even closer throughout the night, if that was even possible. She really should get up, but the thought of letting go of Catra, when she doesn’t know when she can hold her like this again is not an option. 5 more mins she tells herself. She dozes off again, and wakes up suddenly realizing that her alarm was no longer beeping, so it had been going off for a while. _Fuck_ she thinks to her self.  
  
“Hey Catra” Adora nudges her a bit shifting her body, Catra _hmphs_ a bit in response pulling Adora closer. It takes all of the will power that Adora has, and didn’t know she had to get up, “I’m sorry, but I’m late for practice” Catra protests again with her sleepy sounds, and Adora leans forward to press a kiss to her cheek before getting up. She notices Catra’s eyes open suddenly, before blinking a few times and closing again.   
  
Adora hesitantly, very very hesitantly gets out of the bed, and tucks Catra in like a little blanket burrito before bolting to her room. She looks at the time, luckily she sets her alarm way before she needs to leave, typically so has time to do all the things she needs to before practice. But practice is starting literally right now, so she does none of those things, she just throws on her workout clothes, grabs her gym bag and bolts out the door. She arrives to practice just 15 mins late, but coach Kristy is not happy about it. So Adora does 10 laps around the entire field, to start off her practice.   
  
They spend most of the day running over plays, and for the last part scrimmaging. Adora is surprisingly focused, given her hectic morning, and running on only a couple of hours of sleep. She feels well rested, and she needed this, she needed to not think, to let her mind go on autopilot, trusting that her body knows what to do. It feels good. After they hit the showers, Adora packs up her things, ready to go back to her room to do the basic things she didn’t have time to do this morning, like brush her teeth and have coffee. But Lonnie stops her.  
  
“Hey Greyskull, you got a min?” Lonnie asks, right before Adora was about to leave the locker room. For context, Adora and Lonnie have been going on dates over the last couple of weeks. Not much has happened beyond some heavy makeout sessions. It’s been nice, for sure, and comfortable. Adora was hoping with time that it would become more, or that she would feel more, but it hasn’t, and she hasn’t, not towards Lonnie at least.  
  
“Ya, sure. What’s up?” Adora asks  
  
“Can we talk? Maybe we can go grab a coffee and walk and talk?” Those words are never good, it sucks to hear it, in any given context. Adora takes a breath before responding.  
  
“Ya, of course. I really need a coffee actually” Adora responds. They walk out together, making small talk, while approaching a coffee stand. But it’s obvious that Lonnie has something on her mind. They both grab coffees and continue walking, the warm drink soothes Adora’s soul. They decide to sit down on a bench, before Lonnie starts getting to the point that she’s been holding back.  
  
“I think we should stop seeing each other” Lonnie looks to Adora with nothing but softness  
  
“Oh” Adora manages, rejection sucks no matter what. Sometimes it sucks way more than others, but it still sucks regardless  
  
“It’s just that… I mean you’re great, and I’ve had a lot of fun hanging out with you, but… I just feel like you’re not that into this, not that into me. And honestly, I deserve to be with someone who is hella into me” Adora chuckles at that, because it’s true  
  
“You are amazing, like truly truly amazing, and you deserve someone who makes you feel that way” Adora says, in complete sincerity  
  
“Thanks, and you deserve someone who makes you feel.” Adora waits a moment for Lonnie to finish her sentence, until she realizes that she has, and she knows exactly what she meant.  
  
“Do you think we could stay friends? I really do like hanging out with you” Adora asks hesitantly  
  
“For sure Greyskull, I like hanging out with you too, when you’re not being a competitive asshole” Lonnie teases, and Adora laughs  
  
“Takes one to know one” They both laugh, and it’s nice. Lonnie gets up to leave, before turning back to Adora.  
  
“Hey Adora?” Adora looks up in response “It may not be my place but, good luck with Catra” Lonnie says with a smile, something that is supposed to be reassuring but Adora does not feel reassured.   
  
She sits on that bench a while longer, while she finishes her coffee, Adora doesn’t even notice when she’s done. She is too busy trying to comprehend what ‘ _good luck with Catra’_ meant. _Good luck because you're going to need it? Good luck because It’s obvious you're soooo into Catra? Good luck because it’s never going to happen? Good luck because you’re going to have your heart broken?_ She thinks of all the possibilities that she would need luck for, Adora has never been a very lucky person, she doesn’t rely on luck she relies on hard work and determination. So if it’s luck she needs then well… _Guess I’m shit out of luck_ that’s the last thought she has before she realizes the time. She rushes back to her room to get ready, and grabs her things before running to class. Catra is not there, Adora doesn’t know if that means she’s lucky or not.   


* * *

  
  
Class is beyond boring. Even if Adora has her own intentions with her late nights in Catra’s studio, it has actually been really helpful in helping her get ahead, a little too helpful. She knows most of the stuff that is going on in the lecture already, and her professor has officially stopped calling on her for answers when they ask questions. So she’s just absentmindedly takes notes and doodles in margins, until the professor announces that class is over. She leaves the building and is walking to the dinning hall when she hears someone call out her name.   
  
“ADORA!!” it’s Bow clearly, nobody is ever that excited to see her, she turns around to see that her assumption is correct. Bow in all his crop top glory is running up to her.   
  
“Hey Bow! Where’s Glimmer?” She asks when he catches up to her   
  
“We’re not always together” Adora raises an eyebrow at him. “She’s in class right now” He waves her off. “I’m headed to grab some food, you wanna join?”   
  
“Ya, that was my plan anyways. And I couldn’t have asked for better company” Adora smiles   
  
They walk for a while until they pass a pizza shop and decide to opt out for grabbing a couple slices and sitting on the lawn. Bow catches her up on the date he went on with seahawk and how he almost set the swan paddle boat they were on, on fire. She laughs at the ridiculous, however completely believable story. Then he begins to confide in her.   
  
“It’s just that Glimmer and I have been poly since we decided to become official, we both agreed on it after reading  _ The Ethical Slut  _ and _For Lovers and Fighters_ . But it was mostly in theory at the beginning, and then she started hooking up with some other people, which was hard for me at first but we worked through it. Neither of us had any other serious partners though, until I started seeing Seahawk, it’s still not super serious, but I can tell that Glimmer seems uncomfortable. I know she gets insecure about me replacing her, but that’s not going to happen.” Bow lets out a sigh after finishing his ramble.    
  
“Have you talked to her about it?” Adora asks between bites of her 3rd slice of pizza.   
  
“Ya, I try to reassure her constantly, but it doesn’t feel like it’s sinking in.” Bow wipes his hands with some napkins, since he’s already done eating.   
  
“Maybe you should ask her what she needs? I dunno, I mean words can only do so much for some people, maybe she needs something else” Adora really has no idea how to navigate polyamory, and honestly the idea of trying to figure it out seems terrifying. But she tries her best to be helpful.   
  
Bow puts his face in his hands and drags them down his face dramatically “You’re so right, I haven’t even really had a check in with her in too long. Ugggghh I’m a horrible partner!”   
  
“No, you’re not. Relationships are hard, and you’re trying your best, that much is clear, and it’s also clear how much you love her” Adora tries to assure him by putting a hand on his shoulder, after wiping them with napkins.   
  
“Thanks… Enough about me though, I need a distraction. How are things going with you and Lonnie?” Bow looks at her with dreamy eyes.   
  
“Uh… she broke up with me, or called it off or whatever” Adora says, and the dreamy look in Bows eyes are gone instantly   
  
“I’m sorry, that sucks” Bow says leaning forward to pull her into a hug   
  
“It’s fine, ya rejection sucks. But she was right” They let go of their embrace   
  
“What did she say?” He asks softly, as if he’s not sure if he should   
  
“That she could tell that I wasn’t really into it, and that she deserves someone who is” Adora pauses for a moment unsure if she should continue. Bow notices her and gives her a reassuring smile, so she continues “I told her that she is amazing, and deserves someone who makes her feel that way…then she told me that I deserve someone who makes me feel”    
  
“Feel what?”   
  
“Just feel… y’know?” Bow seems to understand fully what she means   
  
“Is there someone that makes you feel? Y’know?” He gestures vaguely in the air   
  
Adora takes a deep breath, because she knows the answer. But she hasn’t admitted it to anyone else, she’s barely admitted to herself. She does know though, maybe not in words, maybe not in her head, but in her heart, body and soul she knows. “Ya” it slips out of her mouth, not intentionally almost like an impulse, a reaction, a reflex. She doesn’t say anything more, and it seems that Bow notices that she might not be able to.   
  
“It’s Catra, isn’t it?” Adora eyes are wide, her mouth open. She’s shocked, even though she probably shouldn’t be. She doesn’t know what to say.   
  
“Ya” there it is again, the reflex. “How did you know?” she’s trying to gain control of words again.   
  
“It’s pretty obvious… in the way that you talk about her, the way that you look at her, the way that you look when you talk about her or look at her. I mean you broke up with your long term boyfriend 2 mins after you tried to kiss her, I know you wouldn’t break up with someone just because you tried to kiss someone else while you were drunk. But you would, if you were in love with someone else” Bow makes it seem so clear, it should be clear to Adora too, but denial can do a lot for a girl.   
  
“Love is a strong word” Bow sends her a look that says  _ is it though?  _ “I mean… I don’t know if I’m in love. I don’t know if I’ve ever been in love… but she does make me feel, like a lot, like everything, and nothing else matters, I’ve never felt this way about anyone before… but it feels right, it feels familiar” Adora has not managed to gain control of her words, clearly. But she lets out a sigh of relief, because it feels good to let it out.   
  
“You should go for it” Adora is yet again, shocked, but quickly it turns into joy at the possibility, but then quickly again into fear.   
  
“But...I don’t know… What if Glimmer is right? What if Catra’s reputation precedes her? I don’t know if I could be just another girl, on her very long list of people she’s hooked-up with?” It’s like Bow can sense the worry radiating off Adora.   
  
He puts both hands on her shoulder and gives them a squeeze, She looks up to meet his eyes. “People change” it’s all he says, but it’s enough for Adora to go through all the stages of shock, joy, and fear again.   
  
“What if I’m not worth changing for?” Adora is desperately trying to hold back her tears   
  
Bow squeezes her shoulder again, forcing her to look up at him. “You are so worth it Adora, you are beautiful, kind, determined, and jacked” Adora chuckles at that “But it’s not about that Adora, people don’t truly change for other people, they change for themselves. I don’t think Glimmer ever thought Catra could change, she wanted to but she didn’t. Change is hard in so many ways, and staying the same it’s easier, it’s what we're used to. So we need people who believe in us, who have faith in us, who make us feel safe enough to take the scary risk of changing.”   
  
“I do believe in her, I think she is so capable of everything and anything… and she deserves whatever she wants. All of it”   
  
“So do you Adora” Adora nods, like she agrees, and she does technically. But she also has a hard time truly accepting that, really feeling that at her core. “So if Catra is what you want, then you deserve to at least give it a shot.”   
  
“Ya” there it is again, it slips out. Before she can even begin to think about what she’s agreeing to, as if something inside her is pushing her to try, even if she’s scared, even if she doesn’t think it’s even possible. She’s always tried at everything in her life, only because she knew if she worked hard enough that it was possible. But this is not about her strength or her skills, it was about her heart, and even though technically there is a small possibility that Catra could feel the same way, there is also the very real possibility that she doesn’t. And Adora’s ego can take the hit of failure, of not getting into Etheria U at first, or not making the first cut for sports freshman year, but her heart, she doesn’t know if her heart could handle that rejection, the look of disgust on Catra’s face when she has to let her down easy. Before she can begin to spiral in all the way’s Catra could react -her phone  _ PINGS _ .   
  
  
  


_ Catra: Hey, what’re you doing tonight? _ _  
_ _  
  
_

Adora takes a long moment to collect herself, as if she was about to confess all of her feelings in what would be a very long text message, but she doesn’t. She’s just preparing herself, for the realization that these feelings are real, and that she might, possibly, maybe, but probably not, do something about it.   
  
  
  


_ Adora: Chilling, you know, nm nm. Why? _   
  
_ Catra: I need to paint a life model for my class, it would probably take a couple of hours but we can take breaks. If you’re feeling up for it? _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Adora: Sure! _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Catra: Thanks! I owe you one, come to my studio tonight at 7?  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Adora: Coolio! See you later alligator :) _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Catra: Alright dork, thanks again, see you later. _ _  
_ _  
_ __  
  


Bow gives her a questioning look, “It’s Catra” is Adora’s response. And  _ it is _ ,  _ Catra is it. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow thanks for reading!! I hope you enjoyed, please let me know what you think by commenting, kudos, bookmarking etc. I love and appreciate the support, it's my runestone. Like I said we're very close to getting there I promise.
> 
> \-------------
> 
> Coming up next: Catra painting Adora 'like one of her french girls' actually not at all she is very clothed, but it's still a lot. The tension that can build staring at someone for hours, and watching someone paint you for hours. Ya some other stuff happens too, maybe queer-eoke? I think playing with different characters karaoke song choices would be fun. but we'll see. Till next time dearies ta-ta
> 
> xoxo futchnerd


	6. Show me how you see me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adora prepares to investigate whether or not Catra could possibly be interested her, while Catra paints her for several hours. It is incredibly difficult. 
> 
> \-------------------
> 
> CW: explicit smut, it's between the first line break and the second one if you want to skip over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Sorry this new chapter took me so long to post, I've been MIA from reality tbh. I'm either depressed or on vacation or both. But were back! Thank you so much for returning to the fic, I really appreciate it. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy <3 ~ xoxo futchnerd
> 
> \--------------------
> 
> CW: explicit smut between the two line breaks
> 
> \------------------
> 
> Shameless plus: I wrote another smutty smut smut, called "Kitty on The Car", it involved Adora being a sexy mechanic. Topping Catra on the hood of her car. So if that interests you check it out.
> 
> Also I started making memes check out: futchnerd . on IG

Adora stands outside the large white doors to Catra’s studio, it’s 6:45, she planned to arrive early because she was going to need the extra time to compose herself. She takes several long breaths, she had decided to herself after her talk with Bow that she was going to tell Catra how she felt. Sort of, she was going to ask a series of questions to gauge whether or not Catra could possibly be interested in her, then if the results seemed conclusive then she would say something, possibly, most likely, in the best case scenario. Another deep breath and she swings open the doors.   
  
Catra is standing there in front of a large canvas set on her easel, she is wearing black overalls, with only a bralette underneath. Adora stops dead in her tracks, and is glad she took several deep breaths prior to this, because it’s as if all of the air was knocked out of her lungs. Catra turns to her with her infamous smirk, and Adora has to consciously and with a lot of effort remind herself how to breath.   
  
“Hey Adora” Catra says in  _ that _ way,  _ that _ way that makes Adora wonder if everyone has been saying her name wrong her entire life, because this is how she should feel when someone says her name.    
  
Adora coughs, because her mouth is incredibly dry “Uhm, hi, hello there, Catra, how's it going?”   
  
“Better, now that you’re here Princess” Catra says with a wink. Adora is certain she died right there, and was resuscitated with that wink. “If you’re ready you can take a seat on that stool” Catra gestures toward the stool that is set up in front of her.   
  
Adora walks over and takes a seat facing Catra,  _ fuck I have to ask subtle, do you like me like that, questions while watching her stare at me? I really didn’t think this through. _ Adora gulps.   
  
“You ready?” Catra asks, paint brush, paints and palette ready.   
  
“Yes, paint me like one of your French girls” Adora has been preparing that joke, since Catra asked her to do this. She chuckles to herself.   
  
Catra raises an eyebrow, and a slight smile creeps onto her face. “Alright then, get naked down to everything besides your jewelry”    
  
“What?! What?! Uhm I- I - I didn’t know, uhm I don’t know if I- I’m not- uhm su-” Catra cuts her off with a burst of laughter. Adora is completely flustered, she can feel the heat radiating off her cheeks.   
  
“I’m just kidding, you’re the one who made the Titanic joke” Catra says between laughter.  _ Wow, ya didn’t really think that through _ , Adora thinks to herself. “You can keep all your clothes on, just find a position that you’re comfortable in, since you’ll have to hold it for a while”    
  
Adora does just that, she puts her feet on the ladder part of the stool, keeps her knees together, puts her hands on her lap, and straightens her back. “How’s that?”    
  
“Perfect, could you put your hair down?” Catra asks   
  
“Sure” Adora removes her ponytail, and poof, and runs her hands through her hair. Catra puts down her palette and walks over to Adora. She brushes a loose strand of hair from Adora’s face and tucks it behind her ear.   
  
“You should wear your hair down more, it’s really pretty,” Catra says, hand still resting on Adora’s head, and holding eye contact. Adora  _ gulps _ .   
  
Catra shakes herself out of her daze and walks back to her easel, she begins to paint.   
  
“Uhm, can I talk?” Adora asks   
  
“Ya, until I get to painting your face. I’ll let you know” Catra goes between looking at Adora and the canvas.    
  
“Cool, cool, cool” Adora says tapping her hands on her thighs.   
  
“But, don’t do that though” Catra points at Adora’s hands with her paint brush.   
  
“Ah, okay, got it” Adora stops her fidgeting.

They talk back and forth for a while, Adora is responding and asking questions on autopilot, having a side argument with herself in head about how to begin her questions. It takes her a long time to convince herself to just ask the questions she had planned, they had even taken several breaks. Where Catra would smoke a cigarette out the window, and Adora would lose arguments with herself. After their 3rd break, Adora realizes they’ve been at this for what feels like a couple of hours, and if she doesn’t manage to do this now she might run out of time. She takes a deep breath and goes for it.

  
  
  


“So…”  _ Good start Adora, good start, ughh  _ Adora thinks to herself 

  
“So?” Catra teases, because she can tell Adora has something on her mind.  _ Welp _ Adora thinks  _ guess time to initiate: questions to determine Catra’s interests in me, like that _ .   
  
“So… haven’t heard Rose come over in a while?” Adora asks   
  
“You’re listening huh?” Catra teases yet again, she has determined making Adora blush is one of her favourite past times, along with making Adora smile, and making Adora laugh.   
  
“What?! I mean no, not actively, it’s just that our walls aren't exactly sound proof” Adora tries to hide the fact that she has listened before, but not again, she bought headphones the day after and avoided being a creep again.   
  
Catra laughs, clearly she is enjoying Adora’s embarrassment. “We decided to call things off”   
  
“Why’s that?”   
  
“She was looking for something a little more serious, and I wasn’t so we decided that it wasn’t really going to work out?” Catra shrugs   
  
“Why not?!” Adora asks, slightly more aggressive than intended, she was just pumped on excitement but also frustration.    
  
Catra was a bit startled by Adora’s response, “uhm, I don’t know I guess she’s just not someone that I see myself being in a serious relationship with”    
  
“Is there anyone you actually see yourself being in a relationship with?” Catra stares at Adora for a long moment, Adora can not read her expression, she doesn’t know if she’s staring in response to her question, or if she just needs to really focus on something for her painting. Catra is about to respond but decides against it. Adora realizes that she isn’t getting an answer to that question, so she tries something else. “Like, what are you looking for in someone who might be girlfriend material?”   
  
Catra pauses her painting for a moment, to think about it, but returns to painting before responding. “Hmm… Well I guess I am looking for someone who is determined, passionate, hardworking, smart, funny, kind, tall, buff, blonde hair, blue eyes” Adora’s eyes widen and her jaw drops. “Oh ya… and an idiot” Catra laughs.   
  
Adora is blushing profusely, and turns away to hide it. “Wow… you’re an ass” Adora says but she can’t hide her smile.   
  
“I need you to face me,” Catra says, and Adora slowly turns back, still pink and still smiling.    
  
“I’m serious though, what are the incredibly high standards you have that have made it so you’ve been single for so long?” Adora decides that if Catra wants to tease, then she can put a little bite into her words too.

  
“I don’t have high standards” Catra takes an exasperated breath. “I guess... I’m just looking for someone who makes me feel, feel like I’m awestruck, the way I feel when I’m looking at the stars, someone who makes me feel like there is electricity coursing through my body, someone who makes me feel like I’m about to explode, and she is the only container who could hold it all together, someone who makes me feel a sense of home, like I am returning to something I lost, like the space we create by being together, is somewhere we can both find peace, rest, and solace” Catra turns away for a moment, because that was too true, too honest, and too vulnerable for her comfort. But it just came out, because something about Adora makes her open up, and something about Adora makes those words come out.  
  
“Ya, I get it” Adora shuts her mouth before she says anything more, _but maybe I should say more, maybe I should just say it_. Adora argues with herself.  
  
“Does someone make you feel that way?” Catra asks. _You_ _do, Adora_ thinks to herself, but something holds her back from letting those words slip between her lips. “Is it Lonnie?” Catra tries to hide the bitterness in her voice.  
  
“No... Actually…” Adora takes a deep breath, she looks into Catra’s eyes, and something about the gaze makes Adora feel like she’s worth more, more than she has ever thought about herself. _‘If Catra is what you want, then you deserve to give it a shot’_ Bow’s words pass through her mind, and gives her the courage to do it. “Actually… Catra I wanted to tell you that I-”  
  
“Stop talking I’m painting your face” Catra cuts her off.  
  
Adora shuts her mouth, and sighs to herself in relief, but she holds back the tears welling up in her eyes. The fear, the insecurity, the sadness, it begins to boil up to the surface. Her mind begins to spiral, in all the ways that _Catra would never, she could have anybody, there is no way she would choose me…_   
  
“I’m done painting your face, what were you saying?” Catra says, snapping Adora out of her thoughts, she must have been spiraling for a while.  
  
“Uhh… nothing…” The very little courage that Adora had found, disappeared as quickly as it appeared.  
  
“You were clearly about to say something… what was it?” Catra asks, continuing to paint.  
  
“I… I was just saying that, uhm, Lonnie broke up with me actually” Adora lies, because she was scared.  
  
“Oh… that sucks, I’m sorry”   
  
“It’s fine, she said she could tell that I wasn’t really into it, and that she deserves someone who is. And she’s right” Adora tries to hide the guilt on her face, but clearly it wasn’t effective.  
  
“It’s not your fault, we can’t control who we fall for and who we don’t” Catra tries to comfort her. _Clearly or I wouldn’t be in this situation_ Adora thinks to herself. “Well, what are you looking for in love or whatever? Since you asked me?”  
  
 _Someone who makes me feel… Someone who makes me feel the way you do_ Adora swallows, as if she could stomach that thought along with it. “I don’t know… I guess… It’s like every time before I kiss somebody, it builds up, and I’m like expecting something big, or anything really, like fireworks, or a fire, or even a little spark, but then it never comes. Sometimes it’s still nice, it’s comfortable, it’s sweet, but it’s not… I don’t even know how to explain it, like what I want, but I feel it, and it’s not that. Maybe I watch too many rom coms and that’s just not how it is.”  
  
“If that’s what you want, I don’t think you should settle for anything less. I mean sure rom coms are ridiculous, but artists have made entire bodies of work around love, paintings, sculptures, plays, poems, anything and everything. If it wasn’t something spectacular, then it wouldn’t be so inspirational” Catra rolls her eyes at herself, because when has she ever been an advocate for love.  
  
“Have you ever been in love?” Adora asks shyly  
  
“No… I don’t even think I love myself” Catra scoffs  
  
“What?! That’s ridiculous, you’re amazing Catra” Adora almost shouts, because she feels it deep inside her bones, and she wants Catra to know it.  
  
“You don’t know me Adora… I’m… Well I’m broken, and broken people are more dangerous than fragile. Hurt people hurt people, and I know that’s not an excuse, but I try to keep people at arms length so that they can avoid the wreckage” Catra closes her eyes for a moment, to stop the tears that are trying to push their way past her eyelids.   
  
“I thought you said that you weren’t someone who believed in destiny, or boxes. If you tell yourself that you’re going to hurt people, then you are just writing a self fulfilling prophecy. You’ll never trust that people love you, or that you deserve love if you don’t try, it takes time to build that trust.” Adora tries to gaze at Catra the way that Catra gazed at her, the way that made her feel like she was worth more than the sum of all her parts. And something must have worked because Catra nods, it’s subtle but it’s clear.  
  
They stay silent for a while, Catra focusing intently on her painting and trying to process what was just said. Adora re-running conversations in her head, trying to reach a conclusion to her investigation. She determines it is inconclusive, she decides that Catra doesn’t see her that way, there is no way that she does. There is a heavy feeling in her heart and it weighs down her entire body.  
  
“Alright, I’m done” Catra says, and it brings Adora back to the present moment.  
  
“Can I look?” Adora asks  
  
“Sure” Adora gets up from the stool and makes her way over to Catra, she stands behind her and looks over her shoulder. Adora can’t tell if time freezes or herself, her heart feels heavy again, but it’s different this time, it’s not like something is weighing it down, it feels full. The painting is… well it’s honestly indescribable, the brush strokes are wild and different shades of colors used to create contours and highlights. It’s vibrant, it’s accurate, it’s passionate and...   
  
“It’s beautiful” Adora whispers, it was meant to be a thought but that thought pushed its away from Adora’s mind and through her lips.  
  
“You’re beautiful” Catra whispers, without looking back at Adora. She doesn’t mean for that thought to come out, but it does. And she doesn’t want to take it back, because it’s true, it may be one of the most true, most honest things that Catra has ever said, without hiding it behind convoluted words, sarcasm, or tone.  
  
Adora has never thought of herself as beautiful, pretty maybe, hot sometimes, but a thing of beauty, she has just never seen herself that way. But looking at this painting, she is truly beautiful, in a way that those 9 letters don’t even seem to encompass. _This is how Catra sees me_ and with that thought it’s like something possesses Adora’s body. She places her hands gently on Catra’s hips and turns her slightly. Catra follows with no resistance.   
  
Adora looks into Catra’s eyes, tries to summarize Catra’s essence into words, but the English language seems limited and unable to fully encompass how she feels. “You’re beautiful, beyond words'' Adora manages.   
  
Catra can feel those words, not only because Adora’s face is an inch away from hers and she can feel her breath against her own face when she speaks, but because she feels it in her body, feels it enough that for once in her life Catra believes it, it feels true to her very core.  
  
“Can I kiss you?” Adora asks, there is a sparkle in her eye, Catra can’t tell if it’s hope, or fear, or passion, or all of them. Catra just nods meekly. But Adora doesn’t move.   
  
“Yes” Catra’s voice trembles, her hands shake as she wraps them around Adora’s neck.  
  
They both lean in, and the moment that their lips touch it’s unfathomable and it’s instantaneous. For Catra is like ice to fire, she melts into the touch, her body is hot at every point that makes contact with Adora. Everything around them is cold and she needs more of this heat, so she pulls Adora flush against her body so that she can feel the burning sensation across her entire body. For Adora it’s like gas to fire, it combusts the moment they make contact, and it continues to burn, getting hotter and hotter, fueling itself from one another, engulfing both of them in a glow. And for the both of them it changes, whatever they were before, to this now, without the ability to change it back, and without the desire to. It’s not the fireworks, or explosion, or spark that Adora expected, it’s all of it and so much more. The feeling swallows her whole, and she wants more of it, so much more, to be consumed by it, to lose herself in the feeling of someone else, in the feeling of Catra.  
  
They kiss deeper and deeper, as if one of them has lost something precious inside the mouth of the other and they are trying to find it with their tongue. Adora wants to explore every inch of Catra, she has never felt this way before, trying to viscerally remember every sense of a person, every touch, smell, taste, sight, sound and feeling. Catra can’t seem to pull Adora any closer, and she needs to, she needs to remove any space between them, so that all that exists is them, together. So she pushes Adora backwards, until she hits the wall with her back. Using the support of the wall, Catra presses Adora against it, closing any space between them.   
  
They pull apart for a brief moment to catch their breaths. “Wow” Adora says giddy, between breaths.  
  
“Don’t ruin it,” Catra says with a smile, and begins kissing along Adora’s neck. A gasp escaped from Adora. And Catra definitely added that to the list of reactions she enjoys eliciting from Adora. Adora grabs Catra by the hair and pulls her head up, causing a slight moan to escape from Catra, Adora crashes their mouths together again. Hands slowly moving along Catra’s body. It felt like they existed within their own reality, that they have created another plane of existence, where it was just them. Until the door swung open, and a man stood there awkwardly coughing to make his presence clear. It was the Janitor, they assume. Catra takes Adora by the hand and pulls her out of the studio, and they are laughing as they leave, a sudden feeling of lightness washing over them. Until the laughing ends, and they are kissing again, grasping onto one another, as if they were too let go, it would all disappear, like sand falling in between their fingers.   
  
“Let’s go back to my room” Adora says as they pull apart for a moment to catch their breath. Catra doesn’t respond, she just begins pulling adora along the path until they are both actively running, hand in hand toward their dorm.  
  
  


* * *

  
  
As soon as they enter the room, Catra is being pressed against the door, their tongues dancing against one another. Catra is digging her nails into Adora’s hips as if she was grabbing onto a life line. Adora’s hands are exploring Catra’s body, recklessly and cautiously, as if to avoid anywhere too risque. Catra pushes Adora backwards, almost growling against Adora’s lips, and that sends a shiver through Adora’s body. They don’t let go of one another until Adora’s legs hit the edge of the bed and she falls backwards. Adora sits up, because she can’t bear to not be looking at Catra, and not touching her at the same time. Catra bites her lip, before she leans down to press a gentle kiss to Adora’s lips. Adora grabs Catra by the hips, and pulls her to straddle her lap, Catra’s fingers play with the hem of Adora’s shirt, occasionally brushing against her skin.   
  
“Can I take this off?” Catra asks, voice low and laced with honey. Adora’s hands shoot up in the air.  _ Dork _ Catra laughs in her head, as she pulls the shirt over Adora’s head and tosses it to the side. Adora grabs the sports bra she is wearing, and pulls it off and tosses it away as well. Catra gulps,  _ Oh fuck, this hot fucking dork _ Catra reminds herself to breath, blink, and move. Adora grabs Catra’s face to kiss her, every time they kiss it’s like a crackle and spark, in a fire that is already burning so hot. Catra’s hands explore the new exposed skin, raking her nails along Adora’s back. Adora verbally shutters, and Catra smirks against her mouth. Catra begins tailing kisses along Adora’s neck and collarbone, Adora  _ gasps.  _ Catra’s finger trace along the underside of Adora’s breasts.   
  
“Is this okay?” Catra asks, running a nail along the outline of her tits.   
  
“Yesss” Adora breathes out hot and heavy. Catra takes Adora’s breasts into her hands, squeezing and kneading, her thumbs brushing over the hardened nipples. “Fuck” Adora lets out, and the pitch in her voice rises. Catra pushes Adora back against the bed, Adora immediately pushes herself up on her elbows. As Catra unclips her overalls and grabs the edges of her bralette, and slowly lifts it above her head, arching her back as she goes. Adora’s jaw goes slack, and she just stares, not blinking, worried that if she does, Catra will disappear.   
  
“Cat got your tongue” Catra teases, running a nail along the center of Adora’s upper body. Adora  _ gulps _ , and she shifts higher up on the bed, pulling Catra with her, wrapping her arms around her back and pressing her flush against her. Adora grabs greedily at Catra’s now exposed upper body, while kissing, biting and sucking along Catra’s neck. “Oh fuck” Catra moans, and Adora has never been so self satisfied in her life. Catra is losing herself in the sensations, the feeling of Adora grabbing her, and taking her, and she needs to regain control of the situation. So she grabs Adora’s wrist and pins them up above her head. She leans down and licks a strip from Adora’s shoulders up to ear and whispers “what do you want princess?”   
  
Adora is panting, breathless, and unbelievably horny,  _ I want you, all of you, as much of you as you’re willing to give  _ she thinks, but that’s too many words to articulate right now. “Fuck me...please” she manages to whimper.    
  
“Oh I plan on it… but I’m going to need a little more articulation, how do you want me to fuck you?” Catra whispers, while biting on Adora’s ear.   
  
“Uh- fuck… with your hands, and your mouth, all of you” Adora gasps out.   
  
“Well… that I can work with. Let me know if there’s anything you don’t like.” Catra pulls Adora in for another kiss, all teeth, tongue, and lips, with fever, demand, and want. She takes Adora’s bottom lip between and pulls while getting up off the bed.    
  
“Uhh ungghh” Adora groans out. Catra hooks her fingers between the waistband of Adora’s pants, and pulls them down while trailing kisses and bites along her thighs, knees, and calves. Then she shimmies out of her overalls, and slowly crawls back up, Adora wastes no time getting her hands on Catra again. Leaning forward to feel her entire body, starting at her ankles, and running her hands up the length of her body, squeeze, and scratching the entire way. Catra gasps and moans, and it’s music to Adora’s ears. When Catra makes her way up to be facing Adora she stops for a moment, struck by an intense feeling, an intense emotion.   
  
“You’re beautiful” Catra says with all certainty, she watches Adora blush, but before she can respond she smashes their lips together. Before kissing along Adora’s body, her neck, her collarbone, and stopping at the peak of her nipple. She flicks her tongue of the nub, and Adora moans, arching into her mouth. Catra obliges, taking the nipple into her mouth, swirling her tongue around it, sucking and biting.    
  
“Ahhh” Adora moans, and Catra decides that all she needs, to hear more of that, louder, more vulgar and more desperate. She moves to the other nipple, to do the same work, while trailing her hand down, dragging her nails along Adora’s abs. Until she reaches her underwear, and slides her hand over the fabric. Catra  _ gasps _ , because Adora has soaked through her panties. She begins rubbing Adora through the wet underwear, as Adora thrust her hips up trying to get more of the touch.    
  
“Ugghh fuuccck… touch me…. Please” Adora begs, and Catra can’t say no to those words, those noises, or that face. So she slips her hands under Adora’s panties, and begins exploring her pussy with her two fingers, that are cut short for this specific reason. Catra finds her clit and begins rubbing slow, soft circles. “Oh my god- Ahh” Adora gasps out. Catra increases her speed and pressure, and Adora is squirming beneath her, Catra moves her head up to kiss Adora, because she needs to feel her moan against her lips. She drags her tongue and teeth, down Adora’s chin, along her torso, she removes her hand to grab at both her tits, while she pulls at the band of Adora’s underwear with her teeth, snapping it back in place. Catra slides down a bit more, licking a long strip up the soaked fabric, the taste is intoxicating and she needs more. She grabs the edges of Adora’s underwear and tosses it away, Adora opens her legs, inviting Catra. Catra licks her lips, cause she’s pretty sure she’s drooling.   
  
“Fuck” Catra breathes out, before grabbing Adora’s thighs, kissing and bitting the insides of them. Catra breathes a hot breath onto Adora’s clit, and Adora thrust upwards desperately.   
  
“Pleassee” Adora whimpers, even more desperately. Catra presses her tongue at the bottom of her slit, and drags it up, until she reaches her clit and she flicks it over her with her tongue. “Ahhhh- fuck- yes” Adora gasps out, grabbing Catra’s hair, and the bed sheets to stabilize herself. As Catra envelops her clit into her hot, wet mouth, she sucks, and twirls and pulls. Adora’s entire body shakes, as if she is having her own personal earthquake, she throws her head back and closes her eyes. “Ahhh… Catra… oh my god… Catra '' the fact that she’s calling out Catra’s name makes it so much intense, she doesn’t know if it feels so good because of what Catra’s doing, or just simply because it’s Catra.    
  
Catra moves slightly lower, and pushes her tongue into Adora’s entrance, Adora’s grip on her hair tightens, but she doesn’t push. But Catra does, she shoves her face so deep, that she’s engulfed, until all she can see, hear, taste, and feel is Adora. The noises that Adora is making are obscene, and it drives Catra insane, she never needed more of anything in her life before. It takes a great effort, but she pulls herself away to sit on her back legs. And Adora whimpers. Catra trails two fingers along Adora’s slick and puts the fingers in her mouth, soaking them with her saliva.   
  
Adora  _ gulps _ looking at the image in front of her trying to engrave it into her memory forever. “You’re so beau- ugghh” she tries to say before Catra presses two finger inside of her and she has lost the ability to speak, besides moans, gasps, and singing Catra’s name. Catra moves her fingers in and out slowly at first, before lowering her head again and finding Adora’s clit with her mouth. “Oh fuck- Catra- ahhh- Catra” Adora cries out, grabbing onto her hair, and the bedsheets for dear life.   
  
Catra sucks her clit between her lips and swirls her tongue around it, while pumping her fingers in and out with more intensity. She curls her fingers and Adora screams, like literally screams “ahhhh- fuck- Catra- ahhh- right ugh there- Catra I’m so so close”. Catra knows that everyone on this floor, if not the entire building can hear them, and she has never given less fucks in her entire life. She continues to fuck Adora with everything she has, all her energy, strength, passion, and emotion, she gives it all to Adora. “Ugghh Catra Catra Catra” Adora continues to scream, and Catra feels her body arch into the touch, her walls clenching around her fingers, and she feels that her name has never sounded more beautiful than in this very moment. She looks up and makes eye contact, she stares into Adora’s sky blue eyes. “Catra!” And at that very moment Adora cums, Catra continues her movements, gradually slowing them down, as Adora’s body begins to relax, slowly guiding her through the aftershocks, never breaking eye contact. Catra feels Adora’s grip on her hair go limp, and her body fully relaxes on the bed. Catra Slowly removes her fingers, sits up, and whips the wetness off her face. She crawls up to lay beside Adora wrapping her arms around her the other woman's body. While whispering sweet words into her ears.

* * *

  
  
“You are absolutely gorgeous” Adora sighs into Catra’s words. “That was so hot” Catra continues her praises, in between pressing soft kisses to Adora’s ear, and cheek. Adora  _ sighs _ into Catra’s words and touch, breathing and slowly coming back to herself.

Until she realizes that she is laying in a very wet puddle. She touches the sheets beneath her.   
  
“Omg what the fuck?! Why is it so wet?!” Adora sits up shocked, and embarrassed.   
  
“Huh?” Catra responds through her own daze   
  
“Fuck did I pee on you?” Adora buries her face in her hands, Catra cracks up laughing until she realizes that Adora is incredibly embarrassed and almost in distress. Catra runs a soothing hand along Adora’s back.   
  
“Hey, hey, no I think you just squirted… and it was incredibly hot” Catra says soft and reassuringly. Adora peaks at her between her fingers.   
  
“That’s not real”   
  
“Yes it is, and I reiterate… it is incredibly sexy” Catra gently pulls Adora’s hands away from her face, and kisses her.    
  
“Wow… okay… damn” Adora leans on to Catra’s shoulder, and Catra wraps her arms around Adora. Pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Well we can’t sleep in this bed” Adora says.   
  
“We can sleep in my bed” Catra replies, starting to get up.   
  
“Wait-” Adora stops her, Catra raises an eyebrow in questions. “Well I- can- you know…” Adora says seductively, trailing fingers up Catra’s thigh and along her body. Catra shudders at the idea and the touch.    
  
“Oh… uhm… you really don’t have to,” Catra says against all of her desires.   
  
“Are you sure?” Adora looks visibly disappointed   
  
“Ya, seriously don’t worry about it” Catra says getting up and offering a hand to Adora. Adora takes it, getting off the bed, grabbing a pair of underwear from her dresser, and following Catra to her bedroom. They climb into the bed, and instinctively Adora wraps her arm around Catra, Catra intertwines their fingers, giving her hand a squeeze, then bringing Adora’s hand up to her lips and pressing a gentle kiss to the back of her hand.    
  
“That was amazing” Adora whispers into Catra’s ear.   
  
“Ya it was” Catra sighs, because it was, it may have been the most amazing sex she’s had in her entire life.   
  
“Can we do that again sometime? Maybe?” Adora asks shyly, because she’s never been so certain that she’s wanted something in her entire life.   
  
“Ya, I’d like that,” Catra says, and Adora presses a kiss to her cheek, before pulling her closer.   
  
Catra always believed that sex and emotions were two separate things, but in this moment, they were as intertwined as their fingers, and their bodies. And it felt awe-inspiring, she closes her eyes and dreams of Adora, and in honesty a starry night is nothing in comparison. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow!! Thanks for reading all the way to the end, I hope the pining, what ifs, maybe nots, possibly sos, were worth it. There is still a long way to go for these two on the journey of LOVE, and I'm excited to go there with you. Please show your love, kudo, comment, bookmark, etc. Love hearing what you think ! <3
> 
> \-------------------------
> 
> Coming up next: The morning after... lots of talks. maybe some queereoke, I know I said it last time but there wasn't enough space... so soon.
> 
> \------------------------
> 
> Shameless plug: my hot, dirty, smutty smut "kitty on the car" check it out ;)
> 
> Also attempting at making memes, cause I think I'm funny: futchnerd. on IG
> 
> till next time~ xoxo futchnerd

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please feel free to comment, or send me a message or whatever. I am starting to write the next chapter and post it ASAP
> 
> \--------  
> Coming up next:  
> Best Friend Squad goes to The Heart of Etheria (Queer after hours Party) And guess whose there?! also a bit of drunk Adora :)


End file.
